<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunkissed | saphael one shots by raphaelshusband</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957100">sunkissed | saphael one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphaelshusband/pseuds/raphaelshusband'>raphaelshusband</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Blind Character, Blind Raphael Santiago, Bottom Raphael Santiago, Character Death, Crossover, Deaf Raphael Santiago, Death, Depression, Fever, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hospital, Human AU, Humor, I will add more tags later, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of Kidnapping, Mentions of Eating Disorder, Mundane Simon Lewis, Nerdy Simon Lewis, Nightmares, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Policeman!Alec Lightwood, Policeman!Raphael Santiago, Policewoman!Lily Chen, Policwoman!Isabelle Lightwood, Raphael and Simon have children, Smut, Soulmate AU, Top Simon Lewis, Trans Simon Lewis, Vampire Raphael Santiago, company owner!Raphael Santiago, footballer!Raphael Santiago, heart defect, ice skater!Raphael Santiago, mention of suicide, poem, student!Simon Lewis, surgeon!Raphael Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raphaelshusband/pseuds/raphaelshusband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Saphael one shots. There will be a lot of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. your name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/774216">sunkissed | saphael one shots</a> by --zeke.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi!</p><p>as you can see – i am alive. I needed to delete "two same differences" and "i'm falling to pieces" because i want to make a big changes to them. </p><p>Please tell me if i made any mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Soulmate AU, where on the eighteenth birthday, a tattoo with the name of the soulmate appears on the body.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"So it's today."</p><p>"Yes," Simon stared at the kitchen tiles and began to move his legs nervously.</p><p>"Is something bothering you?" Rebecca set a plate with toasts and a cup of tea in front of him.</p><p>"You know.. I don't know if it's any serious reason," he smiled nervously.</p><p>"Most of your reasons are serious. C'mon tell me," she sat down in front of him. "What's in your head."</p><p>"So.." he sighed. "It's about Raphael."</p><p>"I knew that!"</p><p>"You're not helping," he grunted, but smiled involuntarily, this time sincerely.</p><p>"You are probably worried that if his name shows up to you, it turns out he has someone else." Sounds false, but it happens sometimes. Simon has heard of many instances where soulmates were not meant for each other at all. "Or someone else will show up to you."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Oh, Simon. It's cute. It's just like the books" there have been a lot of books about people that have fallen in love with each other but they weren't soulmates. Misfortune met them later.</p><p>"Do you wish me bad luck?" He muttered.</p><p>"No, of course not. You know what I mean," she winked at him, Lewis rolled his eyes and finally started eating the toasts. "Oh, today you're going out and you can come back if I call you. I heard Raphael is playing a match, so you will go and watch."</p><p>"W.. what? But.."</p><p>"No buts. Trust your sister."</p><p>"Sure.."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Rebecca had nearly pushed him out the door. He huffed, adjusted his bag, and headed for the field. He didn't know what his sister was going to do, but he didn't want to get in her way anymore. In fact, he preferred to stay home - a tattoo could appear at any time.</p><p>He looked nervously at his wrist watch and bit his lip. He had fifteen minutes. He sped up, only to be on the pitch after a while.</p><p>"<em>Hola</em>," he heard a male voice with a strong Spanish accent. Simon jumped and turned around.</p><p>"Woah, Raphael! You scared me!" The older boy laughed.</p><p>"<em>Lo siento.</em>" Simon glared at him. He was wearing his team uniform, the captain's red armband was on his arm and a velcro patch on his wrist. Raphael had already got his tattoo, but he was covering it as much as he could.</p><p>“Yep! I will always support my friend!” Santiago laughed again.</p><p>"I'm glad about that," he smiled, revealing a row of gleaming white teeth.</p><p>"Raph! Come on, let's get started!"</p><p>"I'm coming!" He shouted back, then added in a whisper "I will be at your birthday today", winked at him and ran to the locker room. Simon's heart was pounding as if it was about to pop out of his chest.</p><p><em>Rebecca.</em> He hissed in his mind and headed for the stands.</p><p>The match went quickly. Raphael was a really good captain and by working properly with the other players he ensured his team victory. Lewis, on the other hand, hardly tore his throat, with ferocious support. Or maybe he did, after all?</p><p>When the final whistle sounded, he waited for the teams to return to the dressing room and left the stands himself. He took his phone out of his pocket and wrote to his sister.</p><p><strong>Simon</strong> <em>[11.34]</em><br/>Can I go home?</p><p><strong>Becca</strong> <em>[11.37]</em><br/>No.</p><p>He sighed in frustration and dropped the device into his bag. He crossed his arms over his chest, stamping his foot nervously. He didn't know what to do with himself at all. He put his hands in his pants pockets, was about to leave when he heard his friend's voice again.</p><p>"<em>Espera</em>, Simon!" Santiago exclaimed, waving at him. This time he changed into black, knee-length jeans and a black and white short-sleeved shirt. He looked stunning.</p><p>"Yes?" He replied as he broke out of his trance.</p><p>"Would you like to take a walk? I don't know, maybe eat something? I'm starving," he chuckled. The brown-eyed could not hide his blush.</p><p>"I have no money.."</p><p>"It's your birthday, I'll pay," he said and put his arm around him. Simon felt a pleasant shiver.</p><p>"Well.. fine. But I'll pay you back," the Mexican rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You don't have to" headed towards the center.</p><p>"Congratulations on winning. You were great," he said.</p><p>"Not only me. It's thanks to the whole team. Haven't you considered playing soccer?"</p><p>"Me? Oh no, no. I'm very clumsy." Lewis shook his head.</p><p>"You'd have worked it out," he patted him on the shoulder.</p><p>"No, no. Really, I'm not fit for sports. Where are we going to eat?"</p><p>"Wherever you want."</p><p>"So.. maybe Takis?"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><strong>Becca</strong> <em>[13.56]</em><br/>Come home. Take Raphael with you.</p><p><strong>Simon</strong> <em>[13.57]</em><br/>How do you know Raphael is with me !!?!?</p><p><strong>Becca</strong> <em>[14.00]</em><br/>I can feel it. Come back.</p><p>Simon snorted. He looked at Santiago, who was in no rush with his shake, and looked at something on the phone.</p><p>"I have to go back. Do you want to come with me?"</p><p>"And you want me to go?" He answered the question with a question and smiled brightly. Lewis adjusted his glasses.</p><p>"S.. sure.."</p><p>"Then I'll go. Just let me go to my home and dress more appropriately," he nodded and they headed for Raphael's house. Thirty minutes later, they were at Simon's house, which was drowning inside with balloons, streamers, cakes, cookies and other food.</p><p>Lewis blushed, but more from embarrassment than anything else.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Simon was sitting on the couch, sipping water dimly. Suddenly he felt a huge stab in his hand, which caused the cup to be throwed away automatically.</p><p>"Simon? Are you okay?" Clary approached him with excitement in her voice. He grabbed his wrist, feeling like someone was scratching his skin with a hot rod. "Tattoo? Oh God, it begins!" In the blink of an eye, everyone gathered around him.</p><p>"Take your hand off when the pain wears off," Magnus advised him, leaning against the back of the couch.</p><p>"Great, but why does it hurt so much?" He hissed.</p><p>"You have delicate skin," Rebecca muttered as he rolled his eyes. Then he felt ice sparks and the pain was gone. He was scared. He was afraid to remove his hand, he was stressed. He had no idea whose name could be there.</p><p>"I.. I think I'm already," he stuttered and a cold shiver ran through him.</p><p>"Take your hand off."</p><p>"Don't worry," he took a deep breath and removed his hand. The name <em>Raphael Santiago</em> was written on his wrist in elegant black script.</p><p>Later, all eyes were on the Mexican.</p><p>Lewis bit his lip, feeling the joy inside. But stress and nervousness took off.</p><p>The black-haired reached for his patch and unfastened it. Lewis wanted to shout: <em>faster!</em> The patch fell off and he stuck out his hand. In the same place, the name <em>Simon Lewis</em> was written sloppy on his skin.</p><p>Simon, not thinking much, got up and threw himself into Raphael's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [i] am [l]ucky t[o] ha[ve] [you]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raphael Santiago stretched out on the king's bed. He waited a moment for the heaviness to disappear from his eyelids and stood up, sliding his feet into the fluffy slippers. He picked up a cozy scarlet robe from the ground and threw it over him. He walked over to the heavy red curtains and then opened them. A winter landscape greeted him. Each smallest plant was covered with a layer of cold white fluff. He left his room and headed to the kitchen. He descended the red and gold carpeted stairs, running his hand along the cool silver railing.</p><p>Raphael started the coffeemaker and placed a mug under it. After that he found a pack of cigarettes, he opened the window to let in some fresh, cool air. Brunet leaned against the windowsill and puffed out gray puffs of smoke as he looked at the snow-covered spruce trees in his garden.</p><p>As the cigarette was nearing its end, he put it out in the ashtray and went with the coffee to the living room. He sat down on a gilded couch and a Siamese cat jumped on his lap. Santiago smiled and scratched Amor behind the ear. After a while he heard the doorbell.</p><p>
  <em>Por que demonios?</em>
</p><p>Ignoring his appearance, he entered the hall and opened the door. His friend was standing on the stone steps. The boy was wearing only a hoodie. He was all red in his face and his hands were slowly turning a bluish color.</p><p>"Simon? <em>Por el amor de Dios</em>, what are you doing here? Come in!" He schouted and pushed his friend inside.</p><p>"R.. Raphael.. I promise that I won't stay here for long.." He stammered out, teeth chattering.</p><p>"You're not going anywhere, come on." Raphael pushed him onto the couch. "Dios, Simon, you have frostbites. Wait, here" he ran upstairs. Raphael returned with a blanket over his shoulder and a bowl of cold water. He stood in front of Simon and wrapped him in a cozy, dark blanket. "I'll make you tea."</p><p>"R..Raphael.. no.. don't be silly.." he whispered.</p><p>"Simon, you're definitely hypothermic, you need to keep warm," he ignored the boy's protests as he put the kettle on. He realized his appearance and, embarrassed, quickly knotted his robe. Amor, not understanding the situation, rubbed his head against Lewis's knee and began to walk on his lap. "Amor, get off" Raphael ordered, handing the mug to the brown-eyed man in one hand. He took the other one gently in his hands and gradually began soaking in cold water. "I know it's cold, but if I put it in hot, you'd be in pain.. now tell me what happened."</p><p>Simon started to cry.</p><p>"I'm a Jew, right?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"My.. my mother is very religious, but also homophobic. I know.. she doesn't show it, but she is.." He sniffed, took a deep breath. Santiago took care of his other hand. "I admitted to her that I am gay," the Mexican looked up quickly. "She t.. threw me out. I don't even know if I can come back for.. for my things.."</p><p>"Oh, Simon.." the dark-eyed man stopped and wrapped his arms around the boy. Simon hid his head in the hollow of Raphael's neck and sobbed softly. "Shh.." he placed a gentle kiss on his friend's hair. Simon pulled away from him and stood up.</p><p>"I'll go now.. I won't disturb you.."</p><p>"Are you kidding? It's cold as fuck outside! Did you eat anything at all?"</p><p>"I ate yesterday.. but I found ten dollars in my hoodie so I can go to..</p><p>"No." He interrupted him. "You're staying here" Santiago grabbed hm by shoulders and draped in the blanket again. "You'll warm up, I'll give you a clothes to change, and you'll go take a shower. I'll make you something to eat."</p><p>"Raphael, stop.."</p><p>"I insist" he cut short.<em> I look after the people I love.</em> "What have you been doing all this time?"</p><p>"I was wandering the streets.."</p><p>"<em>Eres un estupido!</em> You should have come to me right away, not in the morning with frostbites! Drink tea. I'm going to change" he said and returned to his room. When he changed in the dressing room, he take warm pajamas and a fluffy towel from the wardrobe. Then he went back to Simon. "Go take a shower, <em>mi sol</em>. I'll make you breakfast and you'll sleep. Okay?"</p><p>"Sure.." he grabbed things and started climbing the stairs.</p><p>"First floor, you go to the end of the hall and turn left. First door."</p><p>"Thanks" Simon smiled weakly. Raphael went back to the kitchen and filled forgotten cat bowls in the process.</p><p>Thirty minutes later Simon was in the kitchen. Santiago offered him a plate of croissants. Brunet sat down in front of the boy.</p><p>"What about school?"</p><p>"I can't go back. Mom is a lecturer there. Probably everyone knows about it by now."</p><p>"Have you thought about changing direction? From what you told me, your mother chose accounting for you. Simon, you love music. You should go this way."</p><p>"I have no money .." he replied softly. </p><p>"I could hire you. In my coffee shop," he leaned forward. "You'd show your customers your musical talent every Friday or.. I'd just teach you the role of a barista."</p><p>"What? N.. no, no. I can't accept this offer," he shook his head. "I have enough of your help today.. I really appreciate it, but.. it's too much.."</p><p>"Think about it, Simon. It might be a good solution."</p><p>"Alright.. let me think it over .."</p><p>"Come on, I'll show you where you'll sleep" and began leading him to the second floor. When Lewis lay wrapped in sheets, he really wanted to grab Santiago by the wrist and tell him what he felt. He wanted to tell him <em>I love you</em>. But instead he muttered softly:</p><p>"I'm lucky to have you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>end of the part one.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. maybe you will like them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hot and scorching. The air was heavy and thick. Still drenched in the scent of hairsprays, various gels and shampoos, Raphael pushed his way through the people on the sidewalk, wondering what they were doing here at a time when the sun was shining very strongly and he adjusted the sunglasses that had slipped from his nose.</p><p>He adjusted the bag over his shoulder, his mouth feeling uncomfortably dry. Finally he stepped out of the largest crowd and saw a boy in a blue T-shirt and a yellow backpack in front of him. He was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand.</p><p>He was running towards him.</p><p>"Maybe you'll like them!" The boy cried out in tears and handed him the bouquet. He hugged him tightly, then ran away. The Mexican stopped.</p><p>He looked at the flowers - delicate orange and white roses to be exact. Although some of the petals and stems were bent, they were beautiful. The black-haired man turned and when he saw the fragment of the yellow backpack, he ran after him.</p><p>"Hey! Wait!" He screamed. The boy stopped. The dark-eyed approached him. The moment he looked at it closely, he could see a red mark on his face and a few small scratches.</p><p>"You.. you don't like them?" A shaky smile crept across his face, and his voice sounded even sadder and more pitiful.</p><p>"What? N.. no! No, no! They are beautiful, really! Just.. what happened?" The boy said nothing, only tears appeared in his large, chocolate eyes hidden behind his glasses, and the smile disappeared. He didn't answer anything, just threw himself into Santiago's embrace.</p><p>Surprised by the whole situation, Raphael just patted his back.</p><p>"What's your name?"</p><p>"S.. Simon.." he choked out.</p><p>"Beautiful name. I'm Raphael. So, Simon. Where do you live? It's really hot, so why don't I walk you to home?"</p><p>"I don't have a home. I live with friends", the expression on the brunet's face softened and he felt a twinge in his heart.</p><p>"Then I'll take you to your friends?"</p><p>"No. I don't want to go back there now" Raphael looked around, then sighed.</p><p>"Then why don't we go to see me? You look tired," Simon relented.</p><p>"Let it be.."</p><p>A pleasant chill hit them as they entered Raphael's apartment. Santiago led him to a white couch and went into the kitchen to find a vase and place a bouquet of roses in it. Then he took two glasses, poured water into them, and a few ice cubes with a lemon slice.</p><p>He returned to the living room and handed one to the brown-eyed.</p><p>"Thank you," he said softly, and took a few gulps of it.</p><p>"So, could you tell me.."</p><p>"I confessed my love to a friend. But.. but he rejected it and hit me with a bouquet .."</p><p>"Oh, Simon.. but that just means he didn't deserve you.."</p><p>"And you know what's the best? He lives there with us and my best friend is dating him and she didn't even bother to tell me!"</p><p>"I know how you feel.. I know how you feel, Simon.." he whispered.</p><p>"It means that.."</p><p>"Yes. I like boys. My family is Catholic. Me too," he pulled a pendant with a thick, golden cross from under his shirt. "My mother, although she loved... me very much, could not accept it. Through the humilitation I had tasted from my brothers I packed my bags and left the family home. Sometimes I still call my mother, but very rarely."</p><p>"Oh.. I'm so sorry.."</p><p>"But that was once. Let's take care of you, okay? Let's talk about something else. What is your hobby?"</p><p>"I play the guitar.. I also like to write poetry. I go to high school, but.. I also work, I have to earn money for my stay."</p><p>"I am already working. I am a hairdresser, but painting pictures is my passion.. "</p><p>"You can paint? My friend too.."</p><p>"Hey. Don't think about them now."</p><p>"I want to see your paintings" he said.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes," he nodded.</p><p>"Hmm.. all right. Come on," he got up from the couch and led him to another room. It smelled of paints, the floor was covered with foil and there were easels with paintings everywhere. In the center there was a canvas with an unfinished painting. It depicted a park path surrounded by cherry trees.</p><p>"Oh wow.." he whispered. Wow.. damn.. they.. they are beautiful" Santiago smiled.<br/> <br/>"Thank you." Simon walked over to another of the paintings. This time it was sunflowers.</p><p>"How long have you been painting?"</p><p>"Six years. At home I had no option. When I got under the roof of my best friend, I started there. He took care of everything perfectly", he corrected the brushes in the can. "You know what? I'll make us something to eat. You must be hungry."</p><p>"No, no.. I'll be going.. I made too much trouble.." He chuckled nervously.</p><p>You didn't make any trouble. I insist. "</p><p>"Okay, fine."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>In the evening, Simon looked up from the phone and then at Raphael.</p><p>"I gave my friend the address.. she will be here to pick me up."</p><p>"Yes, sure ..." After thirty minutes, a black-haired girl appeared at the door.</p><p>"Oh, Simon!" She shouted. "You don't even know how worried I was! Jace told me everything and.. what got into you going to a man you don't know!?"</p><p>"Raphael is no a bad guy," he replied tartly. He picked up his backpack and the dark-eyed man. "Thank you.. thank you for today. Can.. can I get your number?"</p><p>"Sure" he smiled. As the two left his apartment, he looked at the roses.</p><p>There were eight of them.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. born to make history</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah, that's yuri on ice reference.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Quadruple loutz!" The commentator's voice rang out, the screams of spectators and the flapping of Mexico's flags. The skates left scratches in the ice with a thud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The little boy clapped his hands and joined the screams. The skater made another spin, then smoothly slowed down and stopped, hands up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The screams grew louder, but the man heard them as if from a distance, the view began to blur, his breathing became heavier and sweat trickled down his temple. Then the body fell onto the cold ice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Alberto ran up the stairs enthusiastically. He turned towards the opening and looked down.</p><p>"Emily, come faster!" he called the little girl.</p><p>"I'm going I'm going!" she shouted back in a thin voice. She followed her friend into the attic, looking around. Alberto ran between the cartons and boxes and started rummaged. "Hey, don't start without me!" he took the gold medal in his hand.</p><p>"Look, this is one of them!" He marveled and put the award around his neck.</p><p>"Won't your dad be angry that we're rummaging around here?" She asked, picking up the statuette.</p><p>"He shouldn't" the boy took a lot of other gold medals from the box, including three silver and two bronze ones.</p><p>"We'd better be quieter so that we don't wake them up," said the girl, while looking at the photo. There were three skaters in it. One of them - of medium height, with jet-black hair and dark eyes with a gold medal around his neck, stood on a platform with flowers in his hands.</p><p>"That's daddy! Why is he keeping it all here?" He asked indignantly. Such trophies shouldn't be piled up in cardboard boxes in the attic!</p><p>"I don't know," Emily answered. </p><p>"Look, it's his skates!" They were made of white leather, with high heels.</p><p>"They look girly," Emily said.</p><p>"They're not girly!" He took off his shoe and put his foot in it. "I'll be skating like daddy too!"</p><p>"You want to be a skater too?"</p><p>"I don't know, but I will definitely skate!" There was a patter of feet. The children turned towards the stairs on which the black-haired woman stood.</p><p>"Alberto? Emily? What are you doing here? Get off, now! Luckily you didn't fall down the stairs," She muttered to herself. "I should have told Raphael and Simon to close this hatch."</p><p>"I'm coming, mom," the brunette muttered, the boy trailing after her. Isabelle Lightwood helped them came down and the two ran to the boy's room.</p><p>"I took one of the medals!" He shouted triumphantly.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>"Simon, stop snoring.."</p><p>"I'm not snoring.." Simon stammered, still half asleep, his hands tightened on the Mexican's stomach.</p><p>"If you weren't snoring, I wouldn't tell you to stop," he turned to face him with difficulty. Simon opened his eyes and shifted his hands. Now they were resting on the older man's chest. Brunet moved closer, hiding his head in the hollow of Simon's neck. The brown-eyed placed a kiss on the head of the shorter, running his hand over his husband's back. "It's today," he whispered with a smile on his lips. The brown-eyed man reciprocated the smile.</p><p>"Mhm.." he nodded.</p><p>"I can't believe it's been seven years since that event," Raphael said. He stroked Simon's leg with his fingertips. "The time flies way too fast," he said.</p><p>"I agree with you," he chuckled, then got up from the bed.</p><p>"Hey, where are you going?" Raphael groaned.</p><p>"Get dressed and make breakfast. The girls definitely woke up and now they are taking the bathroom. Al probably isn't sleeping either," he opened the light gray curtains.</p><p>"I don't want to get up," he said. Raphael began to feel the effects of yesterday's drinking. Simon said nothing, just rolled his eyes and entered the wardrobe.</p><p>White furniture piled up from the floor to the ceiling. He walked over to one of the closets. He put on a black turtleneck that he tucked into his dark pants and grabbed Santiago's T-shirt as he left the room, throwing it at the man.</p><p>"Get up, ballerina," he put his hands to the sides.</p><p>"Si.." brunet muttered with a muffled voice.</p><p>"Don't hum around here, pick up your four letters," he opened the door to the corridor. "I'm waiting for you downstairs," he left the room.</p><p>He went downstairs to the kitchen, and then Clary joined him.</p><p>"Hi, Simon."</p><p>"Hey, Clary," he started the coffeemaker.</p><p>"Raphael is still asleep?"</p><p>"No. He is slowly waking up" the redhead leaned one hand on the table.</p><p>"We'll be leaving soon. We don't want to disturb you on this important day."</p><p>"Sure, sure," he replied and started making breakfast. Raphael came down half an hour later when the meal was ready.</p><p>"Where did you get it from?" He asked his son, taking the medal in his hand. Terror crossed his face.</p><p>"Found it in the attic! You shouldn't keep it there!" Alberto replied. The dark-eyed man just sighed heavily and sat down next to his husband. He hardly spoke during the conversation, and he also struggled to eat.</p><p>Simon saw the worry on his face. He put his hand on the back of Raphael's partner's hand. Gold wedding rings glittered on theirs fingers.</p><p>"Are you all right?" He asked softly. Brunet nodded.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Papa, will you play that movie? Please turn it on! Aunt Izzy and aunt Clary and Emily must see it!" Alberto jumped from the table and quickly reached his father.</p><p>"Sure," he said hollowly, then stood up.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>"Triple Axel!" Shouted the commentator. Raphael leaned against the couch. All six were just watching his performance at the world competition.</p><p>Raphael Santiago was a figure skater for nine years. He felt his passion for skates at the age of seven, and began his career at the age of twenty-three.</p><p>Are you wondering why he gave it up?</p><p>This is not giving up.</p><p>It's a break.</p><p>Raphael's trainer was firm and strict, which caused the man huge problems. Among other things, problems with sleeping, fatigue and starvation, which caused loss of consciousness at one of the competitions.</p><p>Seven years ago, he - Simon Lewis (now Santiago) came to the show. A kind of innocent meeting at the rink, but Lewis knew perfectly well what was up. This could be inferred from the skater's pale face, emaciated body, and how the coach treated Raphael during breaks.</p><p>It seemed that the six-time world champion was clearly interested in an ordinary young man. This is how their relationship developed.</p><p>After Raphael lost consciousness during the competition, he decided to take a break and recover. Currently, he is a husband and father who have a quiet life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading these one shots. Unfortunately, my mental health is getting worse, but I will try to publish one chapter every day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. amnesia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fanfiction announcement. I don't know when I will publish it, but.. sometime for sure.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon was crying.</p><p>He brought his legs up to his chest and hid his face in his lap.</p><p>He didn't know why he woke up in the hospital.</p><p>He didn't know why he was wearing a bandage, why it had to be changed every now and then.</p><p>He didn't know what he was doing in that big mansion with this beautiful, black-haired Mexican.</p><p>He didn't know what that golden ring on his finger meant.</p><p>He didn't know why the Mexican looked after him so well.</p><p>He is gentle with him.</p><p>He hugs him tenderly, kisses him on top of the head.</p><p>Or maybe he should start working to pay for it all and get the best out of here?</p><p>After all, he only causes trouble.</p><p>He sniffed, choking on tears. He heard the soft patter of feet, the creak of a door. He looked up and saw him.</p><p>His black hair was slicked back, and his dark eyes were worried. Honey skin contrasted perfectly with the white shirt. He looked perfect. Handsome.</p><p>The man stepped closer and sat down on the bed.</p><p>"Simon, what happened?" He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shuddered. Should Simon tell the truth or to lie? Will it interest him or not? Will hhe help him or leave the room without saying anything?</p><p>Simon wiped his tears with the sleeve of his pastel blue hoodie. He felt the touch of smooth fingers on his jaw, his head turned towards the black-haired man. He didn't look like he wanted to hurt him. He began to soothe the brown-eyed cheek calmly.</p><p>"Simon, what happened?" He repeated. Simon swallowed, then exploded.</p><p>"I'm sick of it all!" The tears began to flow out again. "You care so much about me, you help me, and I still don't know who you are! I don't know anything! I'm useless!" The dark-eyed, surprised, slightly moved away from him. <em>Had I scared him?</em>  "Why, why!?" Raphael. That was his name. "Raphael, why are you helping me!?" Raphael looked at him both surprised and terrified at the same time.</p><p>"Simon" He began. Why does he always say his name? Is it so important? He took Simon by the hand and began drawing circles on top of it. "I help you because I love you," he froze. "I'm here because I want you to remember everything, okay?"</p><p>"You.. you love me? But I don't even know if I love you.." These words were like a shot that pierced Santiago's heart.</p><p>"I.. I know.. but I'll do anything to make you remember. Come on. You need to change your dressings," he got off the bed, and Simon painstakingly followed him.</p><p>They walked down a spacious corridor. Although the man had seen the paintings on the walls many times before, he still admired them. They must have cost a fortune.</p><p>They went downstairs and the Mexican sat him down on the couch. Brown-eyed felt really uncomfortable. His fingers tightened on the sofa while the older man searched for bandages and disinfectants.</p><p>At first, Simon did not go out in the room, he did not ask anything. Now the questions pushed themselves against his tongue.</p><p>"Did we live together?" Raphael joined him.</p><p>"Yes.. for three years," he replied. "Lie down."</p><p>"For what reason?" The Mexican hesitated. He didn't know if this was the right time to tell him of everything at once.</p><p>Raphael rolled up his hoodie, pulling the bandage off his stomach. He shuddered at the sight of the black stitches.</p><p>"It's.. a long story, <em>mi cariño</em>. It's too early for such a flood of information" Raphael washed his stitches. "Everything in good time. Are you hungry?"</p><p><br/>"No.." Simon sat up.</p><p>"You loved sweets. You could eat a whole cake in one day" he got rid of the used bandages, put away the disinfectant.</p><p>"Really?" He nodded. "Do we have any cake?"</p><p>"Yeah" chuckled and handed him pieces of chocolate cake layered with cream. He sat down next to him again, his hands mingled in his hair. "You are beautiful," he whispered. Simon blushed.</p><p>"How are you going to remind me of everything?"</p><p>"We will meet with people close to you.. we will visit your favourites places.. spend time like you used to spend.. we will talk a lot. You will see, everything will be fine."</p><p>"Yeah.. it will be fine.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. be a voice not an echo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>second  part  of  "[i] am [l]ucky t[o] ha[ve] [you]". </p><p>Sorry for mistakes, but I am to tired to check it ;[</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon woke up in the evening. He felt confidently rested despite his stuffy nose and the pain in his sinuses. He sat up in bed and looked around the room. The purple curtains were drawn apart, making the blue carpet shine with moonlight. He himself was lying on a huge bed among scarlet sheets, and a black canopy hung around him. He kicked himself out from under the duvet and got up from the bed. He left the room barefoot, admiring the paintings hanging on the walls.</p><p>He made his way down the stairs, noticing Raphael sitting on the couch with one leg over his leg and in the same robe that he have have in the morning. Mexican was holding a cigarette in two fingers of his right hand and a pen in the other. In front of him, on the table in he had some papers scattered and a glass of red wine stood in the corner. There was a Spanish series on the TV. Simon didn't understand anything, but at least he guessed it must be some kind of romance.</p><p>"And what are you going to do all night, huh?" Santiago smiled, inhaling the smoke. Lewis jumped up.</p><p>"I don't know.." he whispered, going down.</p><p>"Did you sleep well?" he released a puff of gray, then stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray.</p><p>"Okay.. I think.." The Mexican looked up at him.</p><p>"Your eyes are shining," he stood up and pressed his warm, smooth hand to his forehead. "Wait here."</p><p>"No! Raphael.. I'll be getting ready, really, I don't want to cause you any trouble.." the dark-eyed man put a finger on Simon's lips.</p><p>"You're not going anywhere. Go to the couch."</p><p>"Raphael.."</p><p>"<em>No</em>" he was already in the kitchen. Simon sighed and took a seat on the sofa, which was obviously to Amor's liking. He immediately jumped onto Simon's lap, hoping his owner would not order him to get down.</p><p>When Santiago returned with the silver tray containing the medication, Simon surveyed him again. He had to admit he looked really handsome. On his pale, angelic face, full red lips curled into a smile and black, natural curls fell on his forehead. He definitely preferred them to gelled hair.</p><p>"So" Raphael's voice sounded distant. "Have you made up your mind?" He put a thermometer in the younger boy's mouth.</p><p>"Not yet" oxygenated by the device.</p><p>"Relax. We have time," he said, taking the thermometer from his mouth. "You have a fever. Take your medication and under the blanket" Lewis knew it was no longer worth protesting.</p><p>After a while he was lying under the layers of thick blankets, with a cup of tea in his hands and a towel over his forehead, the Mexican laid it on the table, then turned off the TV and sat down next to him.</p><p>"What time do you usually go to bed?" He asked. The dark-eyed man laughed.<br/> <br/>"It depends. Usually at eleven o'clock, unless the papers are too big," he pulled out another cigarette from the packet. Simon found Santiago's laugh to be one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Simon recovered after a week. He had good days with Raphael. Sometimes he also had nightmares or unpleasant dreams that made him mumble loudly and Raphael had to wake him up. Lewis made up his mind. He opted for both options He was supposed to work from Monday to Friday noon as a barista, on Friday evening he was supposed to keep the customers entertained with the guitar and he had the weekend off. The Mexican assured him that he would change him again as soon as he got into college.</p><p>Right. Collage.</p><p>Simon found the perfect university, close to the Santiago coffee shop. He was only half an hour away by bus, so he thought it was the right choice. The new recruitment season didn't start until January, so they had to wait.</p><p>They still lived together. Raphael managed to persuade his friend to return to his home to collect his belongings. He managed to take the guitar, which was the most important subject for him.</p><p>But Simon noticed there was something wrong with Santiago. Dark circles under his eyes and slow movements revealed that he was sleepy and tired. He was smoking more cigarettes than ever. Many times Lewis has seen him hiding his face in his hands and shaking his head, generally looking down on pressure and stress.</p><p>"Raphael are you okay?" he asked as Santiago sat tired at the table one afternoon. The man grunted and threw the papers on the table, inhaling the smoke.</p><p>"Yes, of course," he replied. He put his hand on the back of his neck and tilted his head slightly, squeezing his eyes shut. Then he moved his arms for a moment and resumed his activity.</p><p>"It hurts you?"</p><p>"Uh.. a little.." he rubbed his eyes. The brown-eyed stood behind the back of the couch, grabbed his shoulders and pressed him against the backrest. "Simon?"</p><p>"Relax," he muttered and began massaging. Santiago let out a soft sigh. "What's going on? Are you having a hard days at work? I didn't think you could have such a mess of time as a cafe owner," Raphael sighed.</p><p>"It's a family business. The premises are scattered all over America. There are plenty of papers," he relaxed. Lewis looked at his angelic face. The Mexican opened his eyes and they stared at each other for a moment, the brown-eyed came closer and after a while their lips met.</p><p>The kiss was slow and uncertain. The lips moved in a consistent, even pace. Lewis let out a satisfied sigh. But later he jumped back as if scalded.</p><p>"God, Raphael, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! No.. I don't know what got into me .."</p><p>"Simon!" The boy looked at him. "Calm down. Come here" he grabbed his hand and he walked over from behind the couch and sat down next to him. Raphael took his face by both hands. "Now listen to me. We didn't talk about such things. Remember when you came out of the closet?"</p><p>"Yes.."</p><p>"I was so damn proud of you and still am. We never talked about my orientation because I was still not sure at the time. I didn't want to burden you, so I talked to Magnus a lot. I'm bisexual, Simon.</p><p>"Re.. really?"</p><p>"Yeah.. well, there are more things I wanted to tell you but I was too scared," he took a deep breath. "I like you, Simon. As long as I can remember" Simon smiled.</p><p>"I like you too" Raphael leaned in and pressed their lips together in a deep kiss.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Simon applied to college. Now he has to wait. He collected every money in a bank account and tried very hard not to spend it.</p><p>They got together with Raphael and he was very happy about it. After all, after this unpleasant month, he could experience true, sincere happiness.</p><p>They spent the holidays together, celebrating them with both traditions - Christian and Jewish. There was still a menorah on the windowsill in the living room.</p><p>He was at work and finished his shift. He went into the back room, trading with his newly met friend Jace. He undid his apron, put on his jacket and backpack, then pulled out his phone and typed a short message to Raphael.</p><p><strong>To: Rapha</strong> <em>[16.36]</em><br/>I will be soon ;)</p><p>He said goodbye to the blonde and left. He headed for the bus stop. He waited for him for half an hour in snow up to his ankles and in frost, and by the way it got dark.</p><p>But at least he was home just in time for a warm dinner.</p><p>He sat down at the table when he felt a vibration in his pocket. He checked the display and almost choked on his food. He began coughing and Santiago slapped his back in terror.</p><p>"I.. it's okay! Don't hit!" He choked out and stood up quickly. "Got in! Got in!"</p><p>"Congratulations! I knew you would get in!" Raphael held out his arms and the brown-eyed man ran into his arms.</p><p>"I wouldn't have done this without you," he murmured. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i don't know how collages work so i'm sorry if i made any mistakes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7 super abilities that help Raphael Santiago to love Simon Lewis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>crossover: Shadowhunters x Boku no Hero Academia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Super hearing</strong>
</p><p>Raphael felt as if his head was about to explode. He heard all the voices in the corridor, in the rooms next door, and in the rooms across his room. He put the pillow over his head when he heard footsteps. The person was walking towards him.</p><p>"Rapha!" There was a beautiful and clear voice.</p><p>"Lewis," he grunted, hiding his face in the pillow.</p><p>"Oh, Rapha! We've been together for two months, you know my name!"</p><p>"Stop screeching," he growled. He felt the quilt slide off him and someone was lifting him away from the bed. The quirk of his boyfriend was the possibility of lengthening the hair by a good few meters, which turned into guitar strings.</p><p>"Let me go, Simon," he murmured, looking at Lewis, who looked like Rapunzel at that moment.</p><p>"It's time to practice, c'mon!"</p><p>"Stop screaming" he hissed.</p><p>"Sensitive hearing, huh?" he bared his teeth in a smile.</p><p>"Simon, I haven't slept all night, I'm tired" the brown-eyed didn't seem to listen to him, just left the room. Raphael was struck by harsh light. "Lewis, bring me back" looked down at the boy's head. They must have looked comical, and he felt like a balloon. Simon was already dressed in his school jumpsuit and Santiago was still in a white T-shirt and black shorts.</p><p>"You know well it's time to get up. Don't whine," he said seriously.</p><p>"I don't understand why I'm with you" Raphael lowered his head.</p><p>"Because you love me."</p><p>"Idiota."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Super eyesight</strong>
</p><p>"I can not see!"</p><p>"Turn left."</p><p>"What?" Raphael heard a crack.</p><p>"I told you to turn left" Simon started rubbing his head. The black-haired grabbed his hand and started to drag him.. They both got lost in the forest during the competition and the endless night had come and they were still circling among the trees. Santiago was sure that the rest of the participants had already started looking for them.</p><p>He felt the boy's hand begin to shake and sweat.</p><p>"Are you afraid?" He asked with a sly smirk.</p><p>"What? No! I want to be a super hero! I'm not afraid of.. dark!" he shouted. "Maybe a little.."</p><p>"Stop yelling, I'm leading us out of here."</p><p>"Do you know where we are at all?"</p><p>"No. But I'll try to get us out of here as soon as possible. Watch your feet."</p><p>"I can barely see the tip of my nose and I have to watch my feet?"</p><p>"Your eyesight should adjust right away."</p><p>"It won't be as sharp as yours, vampire."</p><p>"Don't call me that," he rolled his eyes.</p><p>"But that's what your quirk is called, isn't it?"</p><p>"I don't call you a guitar."</p><p>"Will you stop being so stiff?" </p><p>"I'm not stiff. Watch out, a root" Lewis stumbled anyway. "Dios."</p><p>They didn't know how much time had passed. It got very cold, and Simon was shivering, his teeth chattering. It felt like they were walking forever.</p><p>"I'm tired," he groaned. Raphael put his arm around him. "Are you cold?"</p><p>"A little.." Raphael took off his katana and threw it over the boy's shoulders. "What about you? Won't you get cold?"</p><p>"I will endure," Santiago replied. After a few minutes, he saw a blue flame. "Bane's there. We are close."</p><p>"Raphael! Simon! You are here!" Magnus shouted. Santiago pulled a leaf out of his hair.</p><p>"We're alive," he grunted.</p><p>"W.. we got lost.." Simon began to explain.</p><p>"You will be confessing to Professor Garroway. I didn't know you had such a poor orientation in the field, Raph," Magnus smacked him friendlyly on the back of the head, forgetting the flame.</p><p>Raphael screamed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Super smell</strong>
</p><p>Raphael was breathing heavily, his legs felt like cotton wool. He walked between the pieces of rubble, unearthing it.</p><p>"Raphael!" He heard a female voice. Clary Fray was running towards him. "We lost Simon!" Santiago froze. He clenched his hands into fists, the skin of his fingerless gloves creaking.</p><p>"Where was the last time?" He asked as he followed her. She pointed to the spot next to Magnus Bane and three Lightwoods.</p><p>Raphael took a deep breath and coughed.</p><p>"Dios, how did he get perfumed today," he choked out. He shook himself quickly and began to stride forward. "This way" he waved his hand. They entered the collapsing building.</p><p>"Are you sure it's here?"</p><p>"Si. I can feel him" he pressed the door handle, which immediately fell off. He sighed in exasperation and aimed a kick at the door, which fell with a crash. He squeezed his eyes shut. In his present state, the sound was extremely sharp.</p><p>"Lewis," he entered the room where Simon had become tangled with the strings against the window frame.</p><p>"Oh, Raphael! How good it is that you are!" he exclaimed embarrassed.</p><p>"Don't move now" he pulled a golden dagger from his belt and carefully placed it against the strings. Then he jerked it sharply toward himself. Simon dropped to the ground. "Idiota."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Acute touch</strong>
</p><p>"You're impossible," replied Simon, shoving a chocolate into Raphael's mouth</p><p>"I can feel anything, Simon. I could feel every tiny blood vessel under your skin if I want to. But I don't feel like it." Lewis chuckled as he put his hands under Raphael's shirt and ran them over the light lines of his muscles.</p><p>They were currently in Simon's room. Santiago was lying on the bed with a black blindfold over his eyes, and Lewis was straddling him.</p><p>The brown-eyed had gentle, smooth fingers. The Mexican felt a pleasant shiver. He felt his soft lips against his neck. The younger boy began to give little kisses, and the dark-eyed melted his fingers into Simon's fluffy hair. When they were not in the form of long strings, they were paradise.</p><p>He inhaled the scent of Simon, the bitter scent of perfume filling his nostrils.</p><p>"Stop perfuming yourself with that filth."</p><p>"You bought them for me," he murmured, leaving a red mark on his skin.</p><p>"I thought they smelled nice."</p><p>"You have a great sense of smell and you didn't know they smell nice?"</p><p>"I didn't smell them"</p><p>"Who buys perfumes and doesn't smell them?" He kissed the collarbone of the raven haired man.</p><p>"Don't judge me," he grunted. Brunet grabbed the older t-shirt and pulled it off.</p><p>"I don't understand why you had it on."</p><p>"As befits a normal person, I wear clothes."</p><p>"Don't spoil the moment of our first time."</p><p>"Callate" brown-eyed put the chocolate in his mouth. Raphael grabbed the back of his head, pressing their lips together in a kiss. At the same time, he took the chocolate.</p><p>"It was gross."</p><p>"You are gross" he replied chewing on the chocolate. Simon rolled his eyes and kissed him again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Acute taste</strong>
</p><p>Simon sneezed as his hair shot out like a slingshot and the whole bed was covered with a sea of strings. He took a few sips of cocoa, but then groaned in disappointment.</p><p>"I can't taste anything.." The Mexican lunged beside him, taking the cup from his hands and taking a few sips.</p><p>"Only thirty percent cocoa."</p><p>"You're not helping," he grunted.</p><p>"What can I help you with?" He raised one eyebrow and wound one of the strings around his finger, and it immediately fell apart. "I am taking care of you, that's definitely enough." Simon took his cup from him and flopped down on the pillows. He coughed and turned to the boy.</p><p>"How did you know how many percent cocoa there is?"</p><p>"Acute taste," he replied without taking his eyes off the phone. The brown-eyed grabbed his cheeks and pressed their lips together with a passionate kiss. Brunet made a muffled sound. Lewis licked his lower lip, and as Santiago opened his mouth slightly, their tongues began to fight a fierce battle. "You taste like caramel," he gasped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Super speed</strong>
</p><p>They stood facing each other. They had to fight each other at the school tournament. Raphael was sure he could beat Lewis and throw him over the white rope. However, he was wrong.</p><p>Each of the quirks has its own physical properties and cannot be used forever.</p><p>When Simon attacked, in a split second he was out of reach in the year of the pitch.</p><p>"It's weird to fight like this not with you, but with your hair," he smiled slyly.</p><p>"You are fighting me" he attacked again. The dark-eyed dodged the blow again.</p><p>"Make an effort more" moved at the boy with supernatural speed, but to his surprise Simon stepped back at the last moment.</p><p> </p><p>Lewis seemed to be deliberately dealing blind blows. At times he missed Santiago by a millimeter.</p><p>The Mexican stood in the center, Simon in front of him. He was barely standing and breathing heavily. He used his limit.</p><p>Raphael decided not to give up and ran towards him, but fell to the sand. Lewis merely wrapped the strings around it and placed it gently outside the white line.</p><p>Simon Lewis won.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Super strength.</strong>
</p><p>"Hey Raphael, can you .." Simon looked at him with surprise and horror in his eyes. Black-haired was holding three shopping nets in both hands without any effort. "I  wanted to ask you only for two .."</p><p>"I'll take them all," he replied, heading for the car.</p><p>"You definitely scare me at times."</p><p>"And many times I save your ass."</p><p>"Leave me alone."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. i can cure you just trust me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He rubbed his tired eyes as he checked the last drip. Now that the boy's face was clean, he could perfectly see his beauty. He had a long, pale face that looked incredibly calm. He remembered his thick, blood-stuck hair, which he had to shave off, unfortunately, to open his skull in any way. The operation was successful, but the hair cannot be as long as before. He was about to leave his bed when the door swung open and he heard a terrified scream.</p><p>"Oh my God, Simon!" He turned to the voice. A woman, strikingly similar to the patient, ran into the room.</p><p>"Excuse me? Who.. are you?" He tilted his head. The woman looked at Raphael.</p><p>"Oh.. oh, sorry. I'm his mother. Elaine Lewis." Elaine's eyes were bloodshot and she looked about to cry.</p><p>"Yes, of course.. first I invite you to my office" he showed to the next room. The brown haired nodded and followed him. He pointed to her place and sat down at the desk himself. He clasped his fingers together. "Well, let's start with your son's current condition.." he took a deep breath. "He came to us in a critical condition, we managed to immediately perform an operation on the skull, which was seriously damaged, the heart stopped, but..." here the woman clogged her mouth with her hand. "...it all ended well. It was just as lucky that the stomach wound was not deep, so there was no need to stitch it deeper."</p><p>"Oh God.." Elaine hid her face in her hands. Santiago felt regret and compassion. He bent down to cheer the woman by rubbing his hand over her shoulder.</p><p>"Could you please tell me what exactly.. happened?" He returned to the chair.</p><p>"So.. I was working then, my daughter was at university, so Simon stayed with his friend.. later I got the news that he had been sitting in the bathroom for too long and she found him like this.." tears rolled down her cheeks involuntarily. "Simon is depressed, he goes to therapy, he takes medication.. but he still cannot forget the future and my heart breaks when I see him like this" Raphael nodded in understanding and sighed.</p><p>"We will do our best to help Simon and I can assure you that your son will come out of here in better condition," he opened a drawer and took out a bundle of documents. "I would ask you to complete these documents and take them back to the receptionist."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He pressed the handle and stepped inside. He kicked off his shoes, hung his jacket on a hanger, and walked deeper into the living room.</p><p>"I'm back," he declared tiredly.</p><p>"Finally" he heard the roommate's voice.</p><p>"I'm going to shower and go to sleep."</p><p>"Won't you eat anything?" Magnus entered the room.</p><p>"Do we have something else besides instant soups?"</p><p>"No.."</p><p>"We can't eat always junk food. I'll do shopping tomorrow."</p><p>"Sure, doctor" Raphael rolled his eyes and jumped into the bathroom. He pulled off his shirt, feeling his muscles slack with fatigue every second. He sat in the shower for an hour until Magnus started yelling out of the kitchen at him, to leave because he would have to pay a gigantic water bill.</p><p>He left the bathroom and shuffled into his bedroom. He threw himself on the bed and sank into the pleasant sheets. After a while he fell asleep.</p><p>The next morning, he managed to find a few eggs so he could make a hearty breakfast. He couldn't watch Magnus eating those instant soups from the paper cups nonstop. Bane was like a father to him. When his mother died, he took him under his roof and took care of him as necessary.</p><p>He didn't know how to pay his gratitude debt at all, so he just agreed to pay the bills. And polite cleaning.</p><p>"So," the Asian began. "You fell down yesterday, as always, so you didn't answer my basic question. "How was your day?"</p><p>"It was tough. I have to run to the operating room every day, and I need stand there for up to five hours until no one changes me. My back began to make itself felt."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Simon Lewis didn't wake up until after a hard week. He grunted, closing his eyes again, feeling the tubes being pulled from his mouth. He let out a soft groan, feeling a tremendous headache and an unpleasant nausea. Shortly thereafter, he vomited, but luckily the nurse standing next to him quickly gave him a metal bowl. </p><p>She brushed his hair back from his forehead, her touch gentle and soothing.</p><p>"It's okay. It's okay," she said in a nice, low voice.</p><p>Simon collapsed onto the pillows, which were immediately adjusted. There was a clatter of boots and a muffled woman's voice, but Lewis couldn't hear what she was saying.</p><p>"Good morning" he heard after a while. He lifted his eyes to meet the short man's gaze. "How are we feeling?" Lewis swallowed down his throat as he felt the cold chill of the stethoscope against his skin.</p><p>"Bad," he grunted. His tongue was tangled, it felt as if there were remnants of cotton balls lying on it.</p><p>"And more specifically?" The doctor's tone was inviting to talk, it was just impossible not to listen to him, impossible not to answer.</p><p>"My head hurts."</p><p>"Yes.. that's obvious. You had a serious head injury. You are lucky because the surgery was successful. You are a strong boy" the stool shuffled.</p><p>"Do you remember what happened?"</p><p>"Yes," he replied hoarsely.</p><p>"Okay.. do you remember your name?"</p><p>"Simon. I have no amnesia" the doctor laughed, it was the most beautiful sound Simon had ever heard. "I'm sure."</p><p>"Of course. Lily!" He gave the nurse a few names of the medication and went back to the boy. "Lily will give you the right medication right away, and I will leave you to rest. Remember that you are under constant supervision.."</p><p>"I shouldn't be here," he interrupted. "I should be dead by now. Goddamn Clary must have been with me then." Raphael shuddered at the words.</p><p>"Your friend did it right, she called the ambulance. I doubt she or your mom wanted you dead," he hunched gently and laced his fingers. Simon sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He was tired, and he felt that the doctor did not understand him at all. "I'll come back to you tonight."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>He disconnected the drips one by one. He sprang up from the bed, rushing to the door.</p><p>When he opened them, he felt nothing. It was fine until he ran out and heard his name. He ran as fast as he could until he felt weak and the world began to spin.</p><p>"Simon? Simon, what are you doing!?" There was a Spanish accent. He fell into Raphael's arms. "Why did you run away?" He took him by the arms and began to lead him into the hall. Lewis began to throw himself.</p><p>"I don't want to! Let go of me!" Raphael pressed him tightly against him, breathing hard. The man was gently rubbing Simon's back as he exhausted himself and began to cry. The Mexican was silent. He neither moved nor spoke. Simon was grateful to him.</p><p>Raphael slowly led him to the bed and sat him on it. Lewis slowly lay down on it, and the surgeon carefully connected the drips.</p><p>"Simon. I understand this is difficult for you, but please don't do that anymore" Santiago looked at him soflty. "If necessary, I can get a hospital psychologist," the boy said. "I had a friend who committed suicide once," his voice cracked. "I failed to help him even though I tried very hard. Please, Simon, don't do this to yourself. You're young, you still have a lot to do," Raphael's eyes filled with tears. "I stand here in front of you and I swear I will do my best to help you."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Santiago finished his shift, he changed into more casual clothes and entered Simon's room. The boy was lying on his side and didn't move.</p><p>"Have you met Elliot yet?"</p><p>"Yes.. he seems to be nice.." Simon croaked, his voice unemotional.</p><p>"That's good."</p><p>"Aren't you going home?"</p><p>"I have come to check if everything is alright. Do you feel better after the talk?"</p><p>"A little bit.." he admitted. "Sorry about earlier.. I caused even more trouble" Raphael put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"You were under emotions, Simon. You'll see, everything will be fine yet."</p><p>"I've been to different hospitals. I've never met such a nice doctor," he admitted. "They did their job and they left."</p><p>"I know that a stay in hospital can amount to stress and anxiety. I want everyone to feel at least slightly comfortable."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," he said, staring into Raphael's eyes. "Thank you for helping me. You can tell Mr. Elliot that I will definitely come see him."</p><p>"You're welcome, kid. I was doing my duty." Without a moment's thought, Simon hugged him, and Santiago ran his hand through his short hair.</p><p>"Hope to see you again."</p><p>"On removing the seams."</p><p>"I meant something nicer."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope y'all doing good :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. you are beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you afraid?" He asked, brushing his thumb over the back of his hand.</p><p>"A little" Raphael swallowed. His eyes wandered around the room. His fingers tightened on Simon's hand. "I mean.. I am afraid of complications.. or that it will be worse than it is.."</p><p>"It will be all right," Lewis's hand reached the Mexican's hair and began to gently ruffle it. "I will be with you."</p><p>"You can not.."</p><p>"Mentally" he cut in on his word. The drugs slowly started working, Santiago felt more and more intoxicated. He heard the door open.</p><p>"Ready?" The doctor's voice rang out, and he quickly switched to "you."</p><p>"Yes.. I think so.."</p><p>"Wonderful" moments later, he was on his way to the room, Simon still didn't let go of his hand. Raphael heard the soft clatter of Simon's boots. Then he felt a gentle kiss on the back of his hand.</p><p>"Good luck," Simon whispered.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The coffee from the hospital vending machine looked like tar, it tasted like cardboard, but he needed caffeine to keep himself awake. It has now been three hours since Raphael has disappeared through the door of the operating room.</p><p>The Mexican was blind. He lost his eyesight at a very young age. His mother fell ill when he was still a teenager. Not long after his sixteenth birthday, she left him with her brothers and sister. They met in the most ordinary way. The older boy was hanging out in the park with his sister. They were both sitting on the end, leaning against a tree trunk. They had their hands clasped together, which at first made him think they were a couple. The girl then told him what was happening in the park, what it all looked like. The blurry eyes of the boy who stared at one point told him everything.</p><p>Simon Lewis, on the other hand, was a very social person, he decided to talk. They were both very friendly, however Raphael showed shyness. They became friends quickly, ended up being best friends.</p><p>And it was the younger man who took the first step. At the end of the school year, he went to pick up his friend from school. It was he who escorted him home, holding him under the elbow and telling him which way to go and whether he should be careful, because he was about to fall into a pole. Santiago's family did not have enough money for a walking stick, let alone a guide dog.</p><p>It was Simon who stopped in front of his house and confessed his love to him. It was he who caused Raphael to tears. When he went to college, they moved to their own little apartment, and on his twentieth birthday the Mexican got a dog that is with them to this day.</p><p>Simon decided to take the next step. He started collecting money for operations for his partner. She was disgustingly expensive - yes. But for the next four years he managed to collect the appropriate sum. Lewis had a ring box in his pocket since the beginning of this year.</p><p>The ringing of the telephone broke him out of his thoughts. He woke up and pulled the device out of his pocket. The name and number of Raphael's sister Rosa appeared on the display. He pressed the green receiver, holding the cell to his ear.</p><p>"Hello?" He started, taking a sip of his coffee, wincing.</p><p>"Simon. How's it going?" she asked.</p><p>"He's been in the hall for three hours," he replied. "You have nothing to worry about, Rosa" cheered her up. The siblings quarreled a few days ago. The woman felt terribly bad about it.</p><p>"I would like to be there with you so much. So much.."</p><p>"But you have a party on your head," he reminded her, smiling to himself.</p><p>"Yes" she giggled. "Let me know when it's all over."</p><p>"You have my word."</p><p>"Until next time."</p><p>"Bye" hung up and tossed the paper cup into the trash.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes to meet the darkness again. A shudder shook him. So it failed. He thought. Or I died. So I could go down there after all. It's over. Never again..</p><p>"Raphael?" Simon's sleepy voice rang out. "You woke up?"</p><p>"Simon? Y.. yeah.." he started looking for his hand.</p><p>"Oh, thank God.. I'm rushing to get the doctor." Lewis could hardly hold back a laugh. Raphael heard the sound of his feet and the sound of the door opening. He didn't know anymore what to think, whether he had succeeded or not. At least, he was sure he wasn't dead.</p><p>There was another patter of feet, the scuffing of a stool. Raphael felt the rough skin of the doctor on his face as he started to sort something out.</p><p>"I want to tell you, everything went according to plan" Santiago heard the doctor's voice and felt as if an ice arrow had pierced him. The thing Adam got off the Mexican's face was the bandage. And he slowly saw the light.</p><p>The light was too harsh, way too harsh for his sensitive eyes. He sat up in bed in a daze. The walls of the hall were white, the floor was tiled with alabaster tiles. Before the doctor could leave him, he was locked in a firm embrace.</p><p>"Gracias" he whispered. "Gracias.." began to sob. Adam patted him on the shoulder.</p><p>"I leave you alone" and he left. Raphael looked at Simon. His eyes stung terribly from his tears, but he ignored it. The salty drops began to flow out in greater amounts and his mouth began to tremble.</p><p>"You are.. you are beautiful.." he stammered, placing a hand on his cheek. "B.. beautiful.." he smiled broadly. He pulled him closer, hugged him tight, and rested his head on his shoulder. Lewis couldn't hold back his tears, he cried with him.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>On the way home he did not take his eyes off the nature, houses, people and animals that flashed through his car window. He rested his head on the back of the chair and the smile did not disappear from his face.</p><p>"Everything is so beautiful," he said softly. Simon took one hand off the steering wheel and placed it on his partner's lap. "Everyone is so beautiful," Lewis said nothing but smiled. When they reached the house, the Mexican got out of the car, stood in front of the building, and stared at it. "Wow" the brunette took his bag out of the trunk and locked the vehicle.</p><p>"Come on. The rest are waiting."</p><p>"The rest? What is the rest?" He began to look around the area.</p><p>"At home" wrapped his arm around him and they walked through the black gate. A stone path stretched further, and after a while they were standing at the threshold of the door.</p><p>"Raphael!" Rosa ran out of the kitchen.</p><p>"Rosa?" Confusion seized him. He recognized her voice.</p><p>"Raphael. Dios, I'm so sorry.."</p><p>"Not now" he cut into her word. "Not now" he wrapped his arms around her. "This is not the time for our argument."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was evening. Santiago was sitting on the swing in the front yard, watching the flames of candles burning on the table. With his other hand he was scratching the golden retriver. He felt heavy because he didn't feel sorry for his food at all. Simon joined him and wrapped the blanket around him and took a seat next to him.</p><p>"How were your impressions after today?" He asked quietly, brushing a lock of black hair from the older man's forehead.</p><p>"Wonderful," he replied. "You've done so much for me, Simon. You've helped me so much." the brown-eyed man reached into his back pocket. "I have no idea how to repay you, Simon. A simple thank you will not be enough. A little word will not pay off that much debt to you. Simon, how can I repay you?" He looked at him. Lewis took out a red box and opened it.</p><p>"Becoming my husband." There was silence between them. "Raph.."</p><p>"Yes.." Raphael put his hand to his mouth and shook his head. "Yes, Simon. I will" the man smiled and grabbed his hand and slipped a ring onto his finger. "Dios, Lewis, how many more times will you make me cry?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. who's winning?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>By prompt ( from generator ):  NSFW  Simon and Raphael are parents of a young child. One night they are having sex when they hear their child asking: "What are you doing?" Simon and Raphael are understandable flustered, so Raphael said: "Wrestling!" The child nods in understanding for a moment before asking: "Who's winning?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon pressed his lips to Raphael's. The kiss was greedy, deep. The older man's hands went to his partner's denim katana, squeezed it, then pulled it off and threw it into the corner.</p><p>"It was expensive," Simon murmured as he rolled down over Santiago's neck.</p><p>"It's for my jackets," he groaned as Lewis clung to his skin. He rolled his eyes, returned to the dark-eyed man's mouth, and began to unbutton his scarlet shirt. "Just don't destroy it," he said as they pulled away from each other to get some air.</p><p>Brunet put his hands under his lover's shirt, touching his muscles, warm skin. It slid onto his hips, but quickly came back up, shedding his t-shirt. The brown-eyed man took off Santiago's shirt, but laid it gently on the floor. Raphael smiled brightly. Later they came together in a passionate kiss again.</p><p>Santiago bit the younger's lip, asking for access. As the latter parted his lips, Raphael slid his tongue in and they began a fierce fight which he won.</p><p>Lewis slid kisses down the Mexican's neck, then on his torso, stomach, and finally came across a belt of leather pants.</p><p>"Why," he began, unfastening his belt. "It is still here" Simon tugged at his pants and tossed them onto the carpet.</p><p>"They were expensive," Brunet grunted.</p><p>"Then stop buying expensive things," he murmured, starting to make red marks on his neck. Santiago wrapped his legs around his waist. Simon began to purr, rubbing his knee against Raphael's groin. The dark-eyed man tilted his head back, gasping for air.</p><p>"S.. simon.." he choked out.</p><p>"Hm?" He grunted, placing kisses on his shoulder.</p><p>"Stop.. stop provoking me.." he said through gritted teeth.</p><p></p><div class="FFpbKc">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="dePhmb">
  <p></p>
  <div class="eyKpYb">
    <p></p>
    <div class="J0lOec">
      <p>"Provoke what?" The Mexican grabbed Simon's pants, then disposed of them.</p>
      <p>"Before I'll do it faster," Simon laughed, fiddling with the rubber of his boxers.</p>
      <p>"The do it!" he shouted. Lewis pressed their lips together again, then stripped off his underwear and began kissing the inside of Santiago's thigh. Raphael arched himself, whispering something in Spanish.</p>
      <p>Lewis straightened up. He ran his hands over his body, admiring it.</p>
      <p>"You're beautiful, you know?"</p>
      <p>"I know, now go on."</p>
      <p>"You ruined the moment," he huffed, but he reached for the tube of lubricant on the cupboard and slipped it over his hand, then stuck one finger into Raphael's entrance.</p>
      <p>"Oh.. oh Dios," he hissed, leaving red marks on Simon's back. The brown-eyed man began to move. "Come on.. stop torturing me.." he grunted. Raphael closed his eyes in complete enjoyment.</p>
      <p>Simon put his other finger, which sent Santiago shivering. Raphael put his hands into his hair, and the brown-eyed one ran his other hand along its length.</p>
      <p>The Mexican exhaled from his mouth and grunted loudly as he felt a third finger.</p>
      <p>'Simon! "He shouted." I can't, I.. I need..</p>
      <p>"Hm?" Simon whispered in his ear. "What do you need? What do you need? Tell me," he smiled, biting a lobe of his ear.</p>
      <p>"I Need you."</p>
      <p>"Me? What should I do?" he smiled slyly.</p>
      <p>"Oh, come on!"</p>
      <p>"That doesn't answer my question."</p>
      <p>"I need you.. in me.." he groaned and Lewis put out his fingers during this time, which Raphael got rid of his boxers. He spread the man's legs apart and slowly entered him. The Mexican groaned loudly and tightened his legs around Lewis's hips. Then he started to move.</p>
      <p>"O.. oh, Dios.. Simon.." he whispered. "M.. mierda.." he grunted. The younger one sped up. "Ah.. ah.." they did not hear small, soft steps, but they heard the squeaky voice of their daughter knocking on the door.</p>
      <p>"What are you doing?" Charo asked. They both froze and looked at each other. Simon swallowed until the black-haired man shouted:</p>
      <p>"Wrestling!" The girl nodded that she understood, then asked again.</p>
      <p>"Who is winning?" the men chuckled.</p>
      <p>"Me!" Simon shouted, hanging over his lover. "I completely knocked your papa over!"</p>
      <p>"Don't hurt him!" She squeaked.</p>
      <p>"I won't! Why are you awake?"</p>
      <p>"I spilled water by accident.. and I can't reach for the cloth.." Simon nodded and slowly left him. Raphael sighed, but Lewis put his arm around him and whispered:</p>
      <p>"We will come back to that" Santiago, embarrassed quickly put on a T-shirt and boxers, and then went out after the little girl.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. sleeping like a cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>by a prompt from generator: Raphael falls aleep in Simon's lap and Simon has a conversation with someone else while stroking Raphael's hair as if they were a sleeping cat.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cursive is a sign language.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon Lewis was a great support to him. He tried to make Raphael feel as comfortable as possible, taking care of him as much as he could. Santiago felt incredible sadness that he would never be willing to hear his beloved. But who knows? Maybe after death? In Paradise?</p><p>He woke up with a mass of tiny kisses on his neck and hands tightly clasped around his chest. He smiled and turned to meet Simon's gaze. The man smiled back, ruffling the Mexican's black hair. He moved closer to place a small kiss on his partner's nose.</p><p>The dark-eyed man chuckled, hiding his face in the hollow of Lewis's neck.</p><p><em>I don't feel like getting up</em>. He looked at Simon.</p><p>
  <em>Why is that?</em>
</p><p><em>I just don't want to.</em> Simon laughed, and he wished he could hear it.</p><p><em>I'll make us breakfast</em>. And he got up from the bed. Raphael looked disappointed as he reached out to stop him, but Simon only grabbed his hand, placed a kiss on the knuckles, and stepped into the dressing room. Santiago wrapped the covers tighter around him, closed his eyes.</p><p>Brown-eyed walked into the room with a tray just as it finished praying. He put the book and the rosary in a drawer, and Lewis wrapped his arms around it, resting his head on Raphael's shoulder. The Mexican reached out to tilt his head back, smiling. Santiago only felt a vibration in his neck that Lewis was grunting, and he was not about to take his head off his shoulder.</p><p>Raphael accepted that he would have his breakfast left in a kneeling position, so he reached for a slice of brown bread. Simon tore off a piece of it and put it in his mouth. Santiago raised one eyebrow and looked at him, at which he just laughed.</p><p>
  <em>Idiota.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your darling idiota.</em>
</p><p><em>Yes. My darling idiota.</em> Lewis stepped off him, and he breathed a sigh of relief as his legs began to throb with pain. They ate breakfast in a relaxed atmosphere (as always), and Simon continued to distract Raphael by brushing his hair back, showering him with kisses, or tapping his stomach, side, or cheek.</p><p>Later, they both headed to the bathroom, where Simon would not let Santiago get the hair gel, gesticulating that he was using too much of it and that his hair sometimes needed rest and that he was taking good care of it already. Then Lewis grabbed the comb himself and combed it.</p><p>The Mexican couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend.</p><p>Let's skip the fact that they both struggled with the dark-eyed man's electric toothbrush because it decided to stop working and wouldn't turn on at all. After ten minutes of never-ending work, it finally began to hum and they both endured the triumph.</p><p>The evenings were even better - when Raphael was lying in the bathtub under a blanket of foam, Lewis entered the bathroom and as if nothing had happened, joined him to which the brunet reacted with a huge, red blush. Later, they either just lay down until the water had cooled down and gave a sign that they needed to wash, or they splashed water like little children or covered their hair with foam.</p><p>After a successful fight in the bathroom, the Mexican landed on the couch with a book in his hands and the brown-eyed man maneuvered in the kitchen.</p><p><em>Just don't burn the pan</em>. He gesticulated followed by the older man looking away.</p><p><em>That was a year ago, okay? Don't remind me of that.</em> The dark-eyed chuckled and returned to his book. Reading, writing and learning were the most difficult moments in his life. Sign language has a different structure, grammar, and has never really heard the words, but has more or less understood them. But sometimes he had a problem anyway.</p><p>He learned his native language - Spanish and English. He communicated in both, but read in Spanish. Whenever Simon looked over his shoulder, he would turn around and gesticulate that he must be reading some erotics, which is why Spanish words are always on the paper.</p><p>Raphael read a lot. There wouldn't be a day when he didn't read at least one page. He flipped another page, beginning to smell the delicious smells from the kitchen. Maybe Simon didn't look like that, but he cooked very well.</p><p>He spent an hour reading until the mattress next to him was dented and Lewis put a mug of coffee under his nose.</p><p><em>Your favourite. Caramel</em>. He gestured with one hand and rested his head on his shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>Gracias.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The whole merry crowd came at four o'clock. They took every seat in the living room and Simon breathed a sigh of relief that there was no space left. The black-haired man was sitting curled next to the brown-eyed man, holding him with his hands and hugging him.</p><p>"And do you remember our first trip out of town together?" Magnus said as the laughter at the earlier memory faded. Lewis immediately began to explain to the Mexican.</p><p>"Where were we then?" Jace looked over his glass.</p><p>"We had a choice of a campfire on the beach and a campsite in the woods, but you chose the forest, saying it was better," Magnus put a cookie in his mouth. "But we ended up in bug bites, wet and dirty, and finally ended up sleeping in Simon's van."</p><p>
  <em>Did you have a van?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had. But I sold it, now I have this better car.</em>
</p><p>"Or do you remember when we had to split up in high school? Because everyone was already going to a different college." Clary reminded her.</p><p>"And then most of us met at the same time anyway," Isabelle laughed over her cake.</p><p>"That's when Simon met Raphael," cut Alec, and Simon froze. "He couldn't stop talking about him" the brown-eyed smiled nervously.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, was it really like that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not at all, he is lying.</em>
</p><p><em>But you just gesticulated that to me.</em> Lewis pouted.</p><p>"Oh, come on," he said, not knowing that a flush crept across his face. The rest of the meeting was great. But before it was over, Simon not noticing, placed a hand on his knee, but before feeling the texture of the jeans he could feel Raphael's fluffy hair. He looked at him in surprise and found that the man had fallen asleep.</p><p>He smiled fondly and ran a hand over his cheek.</p><p>"Aww.. he sleeps like a cat."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you like it :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. i found you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>triggers: mention of kidnapping.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The boy ran to the door of the house and knocked on it cheerfully. He waited a long moment, and finally a distraught, crying woman opened the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good morning! Can Simon play?" The woman shook her head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Simon is gone, Raphael. He's gone."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Raphael leaned back in his chair in his office, staring at one of the photos on his desk. There were two little boys on it. Both smiling from ear to ear, they hugged each other with their arms. Santiago held back his tears and picked up the photo. He ran his fingertips over the glass.</p><p>
  <em>I will find him! I promise I'll find him! You have my word, Aunt Elaine!</em>
</p><p>Later he picked up the file, which showed a picture of a little boy. Eighteen years have passed and he still hasn't found him. He put everything down on the desk and rested his head on his hands. However, he made a promise to himself that he would find him and continued his search.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Por favor Dios. Ayudame a encontrar a Simon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Raphael Santiago was a three-year-old policeman and, thanks to his determination and faith, rose to the position of sergeant. Ever since he was a child, when he found out that his friend was missing, he persuaded himself and others around him that he would find him. At first, everyone saw it as a fantasy of a child who does not understand the whole situation. But day by day everything grew harder, Raphael pursued his goal with more and more determination. And he got it.</p><p>At that point, he was sitting in his office doing paperwork. Suddenly the door banged open and a black-haired man with blue eyes and a tattoo on his neck entered.</p><p>"Sergeant Santiago," he began. The Mexican looked up.</p><p>"Aspirant Lightwood. I'm listening."</p><p>"We have a summons. We received a message about a boy being held by a man. An elderly woman living next door reported the matter," the dark-eyed man moved away from the desk and stood up.</p><p>"No procrastinate. We're going," he said firmly as they both left his office. They were also joined by policewomen Lily Chen and sister of aspirant Alexander Lightwood - Isabelle Lightwood.</p><p>All four got into the police car. Raphael was tense with nerves. Despite having had many cases, he always felt stress, no matter how serious it was.</p><p>They were there fifteen minutes later. The woman who reported the matter came out against them.</p><p>"Ah, how good it is that the gentlemen and ladies are here," she wrung her hands. "The boy is here." She pointed a finger at the scratched door of the old house. "Please save the young man. I can't stand him screaming," she shook her head.</p><p>"We'll get it sorted" Raphael put his hand on the pistol and pulled it out. "Thank you for reporting. Please come back to yourself. God bless you," he said, waving his hand to make the rest of them follow him into the building.</p><p>Santiago took a few deep breaths, then pressed the door handle. They went inside. At first there was silence, then they could hear muffled screams and a male voice.</p><p>"I still don't understand you. When you were younger, you were more obedient."</p><p>"Stop!" he screamed, pointing his gun at the man. The bound boy looked at him with terrified, teary eyes. "Leave the boy alone!" He screamed again.</p><p>"Let him go!" Lily shouted.</p><p>"Get down, now!" The man took the pistol out of his pocket, placing it against the teenager's head.</p><p>"Try to shoot. The boy will die."</p><p>"Put your gun down!" He shouted out. Raphael's hands began to sweat, the matter was serious. "I said put your gun down!" And he fired. The bullet hit the attacker in the wrist, causing him to scream and the weapon flew out of his hand. The boy screamed at the moment of the shot.</p><p>Alec rushed to him with the handcuffs, quickly overpowering him along with Isabelle. Santiago walked over to the boy, untied him, and took the rag out of his mouth.</p><p>"It's okay, you're in good hands," he said, embracing him. "Get the job done. I'm going out with the boy," he said, and they both went outside, which turned out to be a real challenge.</p><p>The brunet's legs were numb, he could barely hold on to them. They refused to obey, he could not raise them. He was emaciated, bruised. Pale, unkempt and dirty. One arm was broken and it was clearly visible. As soon as they left, the boy vomited behind the stone steps.</p><p>He started to cry.</p><p>The policeman wrapped an arm around him, pulled out a walkie-talkie to contact the rest of the staff.</p><p>"It's okay. It's okay. You're safe. You're safe," he repeated. He informed the ambulance about the situation and then helped the boy sit on the stairs. “What's your name?” He brushed his hair back from his face and froze.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Dios.</em>
</p><p>"I think.. it's Simon.." he choked out. Tears filled Raphael's eyes. It was him. It was that Simon. His Simon.</p><p>"Simon!" He grabbed his shoulders and didn't hold back the salt drops. "Simon! It's me! Raphael! Raphael Santiago! Do you remember me?" He swallowed his tears.</p><p>"R.. Raphael?" Simon's thoughts were filled with dim, sluggish visions from his childhood. He and the boy running among the grain and grass. Flying kites and playing with toy cars. "Raphael.." he repeated, his voice breaking.</p><p>The Mexican hugged him carefully, stroking his back, and placed a kiss against his greasy hair. They were both in their arms, shaking from crying and choking on tears.</p><p>"I.. found you.." Santiago choked out. "I found you.. I kept my word.." He broke into tears. "Gracias, Dios! Gracias!" The rest of the policemen left the building, keeping the torturer almost to the ground.</p><p>Later, the sirens of an ambulance and other police cars sounded. Simon suddenly went limp.</p><p>"I want to.. sleep.." he stuttered.</p><p>"No, no, Simon. Don't fall asleep.." he whispered. "Hold on. You will be taken care of soon," he said. The medics approached with the stretcher and gently placed the boy on them. "I'm going with him," he turned to his friends. "I will inform his mother. And you make order with him, "he condemned the man with disgust, then spat and got into the ambulance.</p><p>He took the boy's dry, bony and wounded hand.</p><p>"You're safe," he said. "You're not in any danger anymore," he repeated. "Gracias, Dios. Gracias.."</p><p>"Raphael.." he croaked. "Don't leave me.." He tightened his fingers weakly on Santiago's fingers.</p><p>"I won't leave you," he said. "You have my word" at the hospital, Simon was immediately taken for examination and, unable to contain his crying, he sat down on a chair and dialed Elaine.</p><p>"Elaine. I found Simon."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>He cried with the woman. With a mother who regained her child after eighteen years. Your son. The Mexican hugged her.</p><p>"I kept... my word..." he sniffed.</p><p>"You kept it.. I don't know.. I don't know how to repay you," she sobbed. Raphael closed his eyes and she hid her face in the hollow of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Raphael looked at him through the glass as he tried to take a step. Simon's mouth was tight and he was clinging to the wooden railings.</p><p>It was getting better with the boy. Physically. Mentally - worse. He was afraid to be alone, and he often had nightmares. He always had to have an accompanying person with him. Therefore, he was immediately provided with psychological care, but he was not tormented by it. They were serious, but slow.</p><p>"Raphael" began Simon when they were sitting in his room after the last rehabilitation. "Thank you," he said, and took his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Thank you very much. Although I don't know if I will be able to get back to myself because of all that has happened.."</p><p>"Of course you will come back to yourself," he replied, stroking his hair. "I will help you with this."</p><p>"I would like to thank this woman again. The one who reported the matter to you."</p><p>"Of course. I'll take you to her whenever you want."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Half a year later</em>
</p><p>Raphael stretched as he heard a knock on the door.</p><p>"Come in," he said, putting the papers back in a drawer. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as Simon entered the office. "Simon, hey. What are you doing here?" He asked. The boy bit his lip as he jumped from foot to foot.</p><p>"When do you finish?"</p><p>"Tonight," Raphael rested his head in his hands.</p><p>“Would you like to go out for dinner?” Raphael smiled.</p><p>"Of course. Invitation accepted."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. why are you naked?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>by promopt for generator: Simon comes home to find Raphael sleeping on top of the covers.. completely naked.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon placed a kiss on Raphael's forehead, wrapped the duvet tighter around him, and ran out of the room. In the hall it almost fell on the cold tiles. He grabbed his boots, quickly slipped them over his feet, and stood up. He grabbed his emerald cloak, threw it on himself, and quickly jumped out of the house, closing the door behind him.</p><p>He overslept again, but this time he hoped he would be in time. Really, who opens the cafe at six? He shook his head as he got into the car and quickly put the key in the ignition. He might finish at three, but he still had a lot to do.</p><p>As soon as the hour had struck, he ran inside. He breathed a sigh of relief as he ran to the back room. He threw off his backpack and coat, put on a white and green apron and ran out to change the sign, light the bulbs hanging from the ceiling, and went back behind the counter, turning on the coffee machine to clean it well at first.</p><p>He was still looking for a better job, but so far couldn't find any. He had to be content with being a barista.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p><strong>Raphael</strong> <em>[13.45]</em><br/>How's your day?</p><p>Simon looked at the phone while eating a muesli bar and smiled.</p><p><strong>Simon</strong> <em>[13.46]</em><br/>I'm sleepy</p><p><strong>Raphael</strong> <em>[13.47]</em><br/>You have two coffee machines at your disposal.</p><p><strong>Simon</strong> <em>[13.48]</em><br/>I'll have to pay anyway. I'll be back tonight, I have to go. Love ya</p><p><strong>Raphael</strong> <em>[13.48]</em><br/>Te quiero.</p><p>Lewis sighed, put down the phone, and returned to the counter</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Shopping first, post office, pet store and home. Simon got behind the wheel, opening a can of the energy drink. He rubbed his eyes and took a few quick sips.</p><p>Four more days like this.</p><p>He sighed heavily, his head lowered against his back. Raphael spoke a few more times during the day, rang once and informed him that if he was sleeping, the food was in the refrigerator and it would be enough to warm it up.</p><p>He couldn't remember the last time he had such a supportive and protective boyfriend.</p><p>There was Jace, there was Charlie, there was Adam.. but neither was like him. Raphael is.. different. Much more helpful, encouraging, loving. She helps him find a new job and works night shifts himself.</p><p><em>Night shifts? This is how people do? Is it possible to live like that at all?</em> He said when he heard about it.</p><p>He couldn't remember if there had ever been a day when Santiago didn't hug him. Even after the sharpest quarrel, he would come to him with tears in his eyes and shut him up in an embrace. Once, when it came to fights, he would kiss the spot until Simon started laughing.</p><p>He crushed the can and tossed it under the passenger seat, turned the ignition key, then pressed the gas.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Loaded with plastic bags, two envelopes and cat litter, he entered the house after unlocking the door with a key. He put it all in the hall and shouted:</p><p>"I'm back!" There was a soft patter of paws, a short meow, and a gray Persian stood in front of him. - Hey, Ivy, where's Rapha? The cat meowed again and purring rubbed against his legs.</p><p>So Raphael probably must have been asleep by now. He unpacked his groceries, put the litter in the cupboard, filled the cat's bowls, and ate his own supper. Then he headed for their shared bedroom. He opened the door and stopped short. A flush crept across his face, for Raphael was sleeping completely naked on the bed.</p><p>Oh.. goddamn it.</p><p>He ran quickly, covered him with the duvet, and immediately began to think frantically. The Mexican couldn't cheat on him. No. Certainly not. It is out of the question. He would never do that to him.</p><p>Nevertheless, he looked inside the wardrobe and under the bed, then began to search the house for some strange objects, but there was nothing.</p><p>The area is clean.</p><p>He returned to the room, where the black-haired man was staring at him with narrowed eyes and a stupid smile on his face.</p><p>"Already.. are you back? ' his voice was hazy, indistinct.</p><p>"Yes.." He raised one eyebrow. "Have you been drinking?" The dark-eyed chuckled as he grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the bed. Raphael sat up and placed a kiss on his neck, lower jaw, and then his lips. "You're naked. How will you explain yourself to me?"</p><p>"Are you judging me for cheating?"</p><p>"What? Of course not."</p><p>"I was waiting for you, and my bathrobe must have slipped..." he muttered.</p><p>"Go to sleep. You're drunk."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for not publishing for so long, but I was busy with school ;(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. wanna be friends?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>by prompt from generator: Simon who's lonely and depressed, texts a random number in search for a friend. Raphael is the one who recives the message.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That hurts. Such a cruel betrayal hurt more than ever. As soon as he found out that his friends didn't really like him, didn't respect him, and talked behind his back, he had no intention of making new friends.</p><p>He shut himself up in himself and his room, lay wrapped in a quilt with a ton of sweets around him all day and with a laptop on his lap, watching series, movies and crying.</p><p>He cried like never before.</p><p>That day he came back from school, after he crossed the threshold of the kitchen, he threw himself into his mother's arms and began to cry. Salty tears were running down his cheeks, his mouth was shaking along with his hands. The woman said nothing but wrapped her hands tightly around him and ruffled her hair at the back of his head. She loved him and he loved her.</p><p>But Simon was a very social person and he couldn't sit alone at home. He was an optimistic extrovert type, he just had to go out.</p><p>One night while watching the anime, he had a dangerous idea. He grabbed his cell phone and started typing in random numbers, hoping one of them existed, and left a message:</p><p>
  <em>Do you want to be my friend?</em>
</p><p>Lots of people blocked him, others just ignored him, some numbers didn't exist and the rest of the people were.. who they was.</p><p>He tried this for a few days, until finally his hope left him and he began to think that he would have to live alone and that he might find other friends in college.</p><p>Another rainy morning, he dragged himself out of bed immediately after hearing the screeching sound of the alarm clock. He kicked the clock off the cupboard, slipped his feet into slippers and grabbed the best clothes from the closet and shuffled into the bathroom with the phone. He turned on his favorite playlist, then took a long, hot shower that was supposed to get him ready for another bad day at school.</p><p>Simon left the booth, dressed and went downstairs. There he take out the cereal he'd been eating for the last two weeks from the cupboard. He sat down at the table, began monotonously chewing small chocolate balls until he heard a soft ping and the phone vibrated.</p><p>He held out his hand, raising an eyebrow. After a while, it went into a shudder, he noticed the answer from the number he wrote to recently.</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown number</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Do we know each other?</em>
</p><p>The boy rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>No, that's why I want to meet you.</em>
</p><p>He went back to his breakfast, adjusting the glasses that were always sliding off his nose.</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown number</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Are you not afraid to write to me? How do you know who I am?</em>
</p><p>He chewed another spoon of cereal.</p><p>
  <em>Honestly, I don't care who you are. I already have everything deep, deep. Just tell me if you want to meet and I'll leave you alone.</em>
</p><p>He got up and put the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher, then returned to the bathroom to brush his teeth thoroughly.</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown number</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>All right, we can get to know each other. What's your name?</em>
</p><p>He looked at the display above the toothbrush.</p><p>
  <em>Simon. And you?</em>
</p><p>His gaze returned to his reflection. He had dark circles and bloodshot eyes, but otherwise he looked rather good. Well, the girl he liked and was his FRIEND had a different opinion about it. He shook his head.</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown number</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Raphael.</em>
</p><p>A reply came. He went to his room, the door of which was plastered with Star Wars posters.</p><p>
  <em>Very nice name.</em>
</p><p>He checked whether he had packed all the books into his backpack, and then headed for the bus stop.</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown number</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Thank you.</em>
</p><p>Simon quickly changed the contact's name to <em>Raphael.</em></p><p>
  <strong>Simon</strong>
  <em><br/>Where do you live?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Raphael</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Brooklyn.</em>
</p><p>Simon gasped.</p><p>
  <strong>Simon<br/></strong>
  <em>Me too! Haha, great! We could meet!</em>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Raphael</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Are you already so eager for this?</em>
</p><p>He felt disappointed.</p><p>
  <strong>Simon</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh and you don't?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Raphael</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>We know each other half an hour.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Simon</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>It doesn't change anything!</em>
</p><p>He got on the bus.</p><p>
  <strong>Raphael</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Tell me something about yourself.</em>
</p><p>Simon took his seat at the very end, under the window.</p><p>
  <strong>Simon<br/></strong>
  <em>I'm a typical nerd. I watch a lot of series, movies, anime, I read comics, manga.. I play guitar, I go to high school.</em>
</p><p><strong><br/></strong>He got off the bus and headed towards the school. For half the day, he didn't get a reply from Raphael. He walked around school, hiding in different angles with a sketchbook in his hands. Reply came only when he was sitting in the cafeteria, sadly eating fruits.</p><p><strong>Raphael</strong><br/>High school? I go to college. Which class?</p><p>Simon<br/><em>Second. What are you studying?</em></p><p>
  <strong>Raphael</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Fashion design.</em>
</p><p>Simon choked.</p><p>
  <strong>Simon<br/></strong>
  <em>You want to be a fashion designer? Oh shit, great! Tell me more. About yourself.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <strong>Raphael<br/></strong>
  <em>I am Mexican and I play the violin sometimes. I read a lot and rather avoid TV.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
  <strong>Simon</strong>
  <em><br/>Mm, you're interesting. We should meet as soon as possible.</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p>He took the tray back into place.</p><p>
  <strong>Raphael<br/></strong>
  <em>Fine. I'm coming home from college on Saturday. Then we can meet.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Simon</strong>
  <em><br/>Great! What time and where?</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Raphael<br/></strong>
  <em>At three o'clock in this close cafe.</em>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Simon<br/></strong>
  <em>Sure!</em>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He spent the rest of the day in a good mood.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"It's good to see you in a good mood," Elaine said. He reeled the pasta onto his plate and smiled.</p><p>"Yes. I've definitely improved."</p><p>"I'm very happy. I couldn't look at that clouded face of yours. What happened to make you so happy?"</p><p>"I think I have a new friend."</p><p>"Oh? Who?"</p><p>"Raphael."</p><p>"Is that someone from school?"</p><p>"No.. I wrote to some random numbers and he replied," he blurted out. Elaine looked at him.</p><p>"Are you crazy!? You don't know who's on the other side! Simon, this might be some pedophile, abuser.."</p><p>"Mom, you have nothing to worry about. Raphael goes to college, studies fashion design."</p><p>"Son, how do you know it's true?"</p><p>"He lives here! In Brooklyn!"</p><p>"Simon, it doesn't change anything.." the woman wrung her hands.</p><p>"We will meet."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"We will meet. On Saturday at three o'clock."</p><p>"Simon, you must be crazy."</p><p>"Mom, please! Trust me. After all, a cafe is a public place, if he wants to, he can't do anything to me anyway.."</p><p>"Simon, no. It's too dangerous."</p><p>"Mom! This could be my only chance!"</p><p>"How do you know he's who he says he is for sure?"</p><p>"I sense it! I am begging you.."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Elaine Lewis was not persuaded for a long time. In the end, however, she said a brief "okay" but told him not to sit too long.</p><p>When Saturday came, he did not stay home for long. By ten minutes to three, he ran out of the house.</p><p>But suddenly he stopped.</p><p>
  <strong>Simon<br/></strong>
  <em>Raphael, how the hell do you even look?</em>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Raphael</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm dressed all in black, of medium height. Gel hair, you will recognize me. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Simon</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh okay. I am in an ordinary sweatshirt and jeans. I'll wave you.</em>
</p><p>And Simon blended in with the crowd. He was waiting outside the cafe door. He waited and waited. Until he finally saw him. He wore a long black unbuttoned coat, beneath it a shirt of the same color and leather pants. There was a black scarf with white stripes around the neck. His hands were in his pockets.</p><p>Simon stood on his tiptoes and waved at him.</p><p>"Raphael! Raphael, I'm here!" The man's gaze fell on him. The Mexican smiled and walked over to him.</p><p>Up close, he was even more beautiful.</p><p>"So, why don't we go inside?"</p><p>"Have we become friends already?"</p><p>"Yes, we've become friends already."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do not encourage such acts. My story is only a literary fiction. You never know who's on the other side. Just because Simon is lucky doesn't mean you are too. Be careful and take care of yourself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. please, trust him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>continuation of "wanna be friends?"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Look mom, I'm coming to you alive, nobody poisoned me, beat me, you won't become a grandmother, and I made a new friend and finally drank something other than milk," said Simon as he entered the house.</p><p>Elaine looked like she was going to murder him.</p><p>"How can you say that!? Simon, that was the man you met on the cellular network!"</p><p>"He's only three years older."</p><p>"Whatever! I don't trust him, I don't want you meet with him."</p><p>"Mom! Are you not glad that I finally found a friend!? Come on! Trust him!"</p><p>"How can I trust him if I've never met him!?"</p><p>"I can invite him anytime!" Elaine considered.</p><p>"No. No, I don't know. Simon. Do you know.."</p><p>"I know exactly what I did. Please, let me invite him. You will get to know him and maybe you will trust him eventually."</p><p>"Well.. all right. But as soon as I don't like him, you have to cut off contact with him."</p><p>"Okay. We will met again on Saturday."</p><p>"Excuse me!?" But Simon had already fled to his room, locking the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"So this is that Simon?" Magnus went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. He pulled out two mugs.</p><p>"Yes," Simon looked at Raphael. He was pale and tired. Simon bit his lip, worry overwhelmed him. "It is true that we met in a rather.. unreasonable way."</p><p>"Right. You're lucky, kid."</p><p>"Yes, I know. I am aware of that." Magnus pulled a white box out of a drawer and tossed it at Raphael.</p><p>"Take them. You look like a walking corpse," Santiago sighed, but squeezed out one pill and swallowed it down with the water standing on the cupboard.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Simon asked. Raphael sighed.</p><p>"I'm after heart surgery" he replied. "It is better than before, but please don't beg me to delve into the details," an awkward silence ensued after these words. Lewis felt the weight of sadness falling on him from what he had just heard. He didn't know Raphael was like this.</p><p>Magnus broke the silence and handed him the cup </p><p>"So, Simon, what direction are you going?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" He looked into his golden eyes.</p><p>"It's about further education. You're in high school, right?"</p><p>"Exactly. But somehow I haven't thought about it yet. I play guitar and draw, but somehow I don't know if I will develop it anyway."</p><p>"Better guitar than violin screeching."</p><p>"Don't overdo it. I don't play that often" the brunet shot the Asian a killer look.</p><p>"I'd like to hear you play," said Simon.</p><p>"Maybe one day I'll play for you."</p><p>"Hopefully as soon as possible. Right, Raphael. My mom.. wants to meet you. You know.. she doesn't trust you. "</p><p>"Mm, I get it. If my kid did something like that, I wouldn't be trusting either," Simon bit his lip. "As always, I'm free next Saturday."</p><p>"I think it will suit us too.. so you agree?"</p><p>"Of course, we both want her to trust me, don't we?" He revealed straight, snow-white teeth in a smile.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Raphael, dressed in a suit that probably cost more than Elaine's paycheck, and gleaming black shoes, walked at Simon's side, bouquet in hand.</p><p>"You know.. you didn't have to dress up like that."</p><p>"I want to make a good impression," he winked at him. Simon opened the door, a pleasant warmth hit it, and the woman immediately stood in front of them. Lewis felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment, but he went deeper, ordering Raphael to do the same with the same gesture.</p><p>The boy took a coat and a scarf from his friend. Elaine stared in the face at the Mexican, who was much taller than she was, but the man with a warm smile extended his hand to her.</p><p>"Raphael Santiago." Elaine stood motionless for a moment, then shook it.</p><p>"Elaine Lewis."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lewis" Santiago gave her a bouquet. The woman was embarrassed.</p><p>"Thank you very much, they are lovely. I'm going to find a vase and you sit down, because the food is getting cold." She disappeared around the corner and returned to them in less than ten minutes. "Well, Raphael.." Simon silently prayed that she wouldn't ask any stupid questions. "You're older than Simon, aren't you?"</p><p>"Yes. About three years, I suppose," he replied politely.</p><p>"So you're in college?"</p><p>"Exactly. I'm studying clothing design."</p><p>"Do you want to be a designer?"</p><p>"That's right."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"How's your impression?" Simon asked, closing the door behind Raphael.</p><p>'Seems to be.. okay. However, I am still not convinced to him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>these one shots are mega old, I wrote them back that year–</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. you have a fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>based on prompt from generator: Raphael pressing thei forehead against Simon's forehead to check if they have a fever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raphael yawned, stretched, and leaned back in his chair. He straightened a textbook page, feeling the sand under his eyelids. He rubbed his eyes and finally decided to give up. He moved away from the desk, then stood up. He looked out the window, through which snow could be seen. Snow and frost and cold and Simon's still gone.</p><p>He went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea when he heard the door open. Simon was muttering to himself as he brushed snow off his boots. Santiago immediately grabbed the second cup and put in another tea bag.</p><p>The younger boy took off his jacket, ran a hand through his hair, and shuffled into the kitchen. He embraced the black-haired man around the waist, hiding his face in the hollow of his neck.</p><p>"Take those cold hands off me," the Mexican huffed, but he smiled deeply in his soul.</p><p>"Good morning to you, too," Simon croaked. Convulsions shook his body.</p><p>"Are you all right?" Simon loosened his icy hands and turned away. Raphael looked him straight in the eyes, which were glowing, tired looking and his nose red.</p><p>"Yes, why shouldn't it be?" Lewis replied, hiding in the old man's turtleneck.</p><p>"You look like you're sick."</p><p>"I'm definitely not sick, take it easy," he muttered. He later coughed while Raphael poured over his tea.</p><p>"I don't think so," Santiago raised one eyebrow.</p><p>"Raphaaa," he groaned. "I'm fine I'll drink this tea and go to study," he sneezed.</p><p>"You're not going anywhere," he put the cup in his hands. "To bed."</p><p>"Raphael Santiago, I'm not sick."</p><p>"But you can be sick, Simon Lewis. Go to bed."</p><p>"Make me" he smiled slyly and the Mexican took his mug, put it on the table with his, grabbed Simon's shoulders and put his forehead to his.</p><p>Time stopped and Simon stared at him with a startled expression, mouth open.</p><p>"Your forehead is hot. Go to bed," he pointed with his finger.</p><p>"H.. hey!"</p><p>"At least I know how to shut you up," he winked at him. Lewis shuffled his feet into the bed, the cup returned to his hands, but Raphael almost forcibly pushed the thermometer into his mouth.</p><p>"You're cruel," he choked out.</p><p>"No, I'm just worried about you," Raphael pouted his lips.</p><p>"Mhm" he grunted, and the black-haired man took out the device. Then he touched his index finger to Simon's nose.</p><p>"And yet you're sick," Simon stuck his tongue out at him and wrapped the covers tightly around himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. kiss tears away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>based on prompt from generator: Raphael kissing away Simon's tears.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raphael turned the key on the door and stepped inside. He felt his tense muscles ache with every little movement. He sighed heavily, locking the door behind him. He pulled off his black boots, twisting his swollen leg to loosen it in any way. He unbuttoned his police uniform, pulling the intrusive earpiece that irritated his delicate skin. He no longer dreamed of anything but a hot shower and cuddling with his partner, and quick falling asleep.</p><p>He shuffled into their shared bedroom. He slid quietly into the room, walked over to the bed, then placed a kiss on Simon Lewis' forehead. He brushed his fingertips over his cheek, then walked over to the closet. He pushed the door as quietly as he could, pulled out a hanger, hung his uniform over it, and placed it on the doorknob. He got fresh pajamas out of a drawer and went to the bathroom. There, he shed the rest of his clothes, careful of the fresh wounds that had recently been sewn together. He went in to get a shower, turned on the hot water, and breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>A policeman is not an easy job. Every day at work is accompanied by stress and fear, there is always a rush to get to the scene quickly. In addition, there is always a risk of hurting a co-worker or someone who needs help. Raphael received a few of these blows, however he never cared about them and was always afraid for his friends. There were also tons of documents and papers that had to be signed, filled in, sorted alphabetically, and still others were thrown away. Santiago remembered well his sleepless nights and the great amounts of caffeine he was drinking.</p><p>He grabbed the lavender liquid that stood on the shelf, soaping himself, let his muscles completely relax, and he felt unimaginable relief and peace. Later he grabbed a mint shampoo. He would also never forget the day he saved Simon from his kidnapper, when he recognized him even though the boy was emaciated, dirty, broken. He visited him as often as he could, watched his progress in rehabilitation, but it was Simon who took the first step. And although their first kiss was not one of the most romantic kisses, it will remain in his memory forever. He washed his hair thoroughly, then rinsed it all off. After leaving the cabin, he dried himself with a soft towel and dressed in warm pajamas.</p><p>Brushing his teeth, he left the bathroom. He returned to the bedroom, where he lay down next to Lewis, wrapping his strong arms around him, hiding his face in the hollow of his neck. He closed his eyes, slowly indulging in sleep. However, he was quickly awakened by a chilling scream. He opened his eyes, jumped out of bed, and turned on the light. Simon was sitting on the bed, hugging the sheets, shaking. His chest rose quickly, and there were drops of sweat on his temple.</p><p>"Simon! Simon, calm down!" He stuck out his hands in a reassuring gesture. He knew perfectly well that a younger man could not be touched after a nightmare. He sat calmly beside him, speaking softly. "It's okay. It's okay, Simon. You're with me. He won't hurt you anymore," the nightmares had come up disturbingly often and for a long time. They had already started in the hospital, but Lewis mentioned something that he still had when he was detained.</p><p>There were also panic attacks, which he also had frequent. They had already had several visits to a psychiatrist, but there was no sign of any improvement, but they did not lose hope. The brown-eyed man looked as if he couldn't breathe, his lips twitched, tears welling up in his eyes.</p><p>"Speak.. keep talking.." he choked out, his voice breaking. "How.. how was your day? Tell me.." Raphael scratched his head and moved a little closer, but not to touch him.</p><p>"It was fine. There were some non-dangerous jobs," he bit his lip. "Alec was eating my donuts anyway" Simon smiled as he began taking deep breaths. "Can I touch you?" Lewis thought about it, but finally nodded.</p><p>The Mexican put his hand on his shoulder, rubbing his back in a reassuring gesture. Simon loosened his grip on the sheets, wrapping his arms around his partner. The dark-eyed man began drawing circles on his back, the taller one sniffed, hiding his face in his shoulder.</p><p>"Está bien, Simon. Está bien. Estoy aqui" he whispered in his ear, kissing the place above him. Lewis broke away, looked at him. Big tears ran down his cheeks.</p><p>"I.. I don't even know if I can pull myself together.. if I can live a normal life again.." Santiago grabbed his bony fingers and kissed his ankles.</p><p>"You can do it. We can do it. I love you, I will always help you. Yes, I love you the way you are. I will do my best to help you. And yes, you will be able to live a normal life" and kissed his cheeks to get rid of tears. Lewis threw himself into his arms again.</p><p>"T.. te amo.."</p><p>"Yo tambièn te amo" they sat there for a while, Raphael waited for the man to fall asleep, then covered him with the sheets, turned off the light and lay down beside him.</p><p>They slept the rest of the night well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. finger painting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>based on prompt from generator: Raphael and Simon finger painting with theii child.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this happens after the events of my one shot: "numbers are not names."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alberto, don't be like that!"</p><p>"Take it yourself, David!"</p><p>"Come on!" two little boys were running around the enormous home garden. Apparently, they were arguing with each other, and the cause of their argument was the Iron Man figurine. "Just give it back to me, now it's my turn!" the younger boy suddenly stumbled and landed facedown in the grass. His fingers curled into fists and he began to cry.</p><p>"Don't cry! I didn't mean to!" Alberto screamed in horror as he ran to his brother. "Please stop crying!" at one point their dog came running up too and started licking David on the face. The boy laughed through his tears.</p><p>There was a frustrated sigh, the rustle of a newspaper, and the faint crack of a sun lounger. A tall man dressed elegantly in black approached them.</p><p>"What's happening here?" he said in an irritated voice and helped his son to get up. He brushed it off the grass, then crouched down in front of the two. "What did we say about toys?"</p><p>"That we have to share.."</p><p>“So why don't you share?” Alberto didn't look at his father, just sideways.</p><p>"I wanted to play..." he murmured apologetically.</p><p>"You can play with it together, right? You still have a lot of toys," he brushed the hair from David's forehead. "Now, apologize and go play again," the boys looked at each other before Alberto closed his brother in a hug.</p><p>"I'm sorry"</p><p>"I forgive you" they laughed and started to play again. Raphael returned to his seat under the umbrella, but the sun lounger was already occupied by someone else.</p><p>"Get out," he grunted, nudging his husband on the shoulder.</p><p>"No." he grunted.</p><p>"Simon, we have thousands of sunbeds, go get another one, I had the first one."</p><p>"You are acting like a child."</p><p>"Get out."</p><p>"Make me." He crossed his arms over his chest. Santiago-Lewis rolled his eyes, leaned over, and kissed Simon passionately on the lips. Simon embraced his face and tilted his head back. But later he stuttered. "Stop the kids are here.."</p><p>"Yuck," they heard. They broke away from each other and laughed loudly. Raphael, knowing that he would not win with the man, sat on his lap and put his head on his shoulder.</p><p>"And you know we have another Raphael at work? I never thought this name would become so popular."</p><p>"People give our names for their children for a reason," he rolled his eyes. "You guys have about five Simons there."</p><p>"With me seven."</p><p>"Exactly" he closed his eyes, admiring the pleasant warmth of the sun.</p><p>"We have four Magnuses and five Alecs..."</p><p>"Madness," he stretched, hiding his face in the hollow of his neck. Raphael kissed his neck.</p><p>"Daddy! Papa! We're hungry" they heard over their ear. The black-haired man let out a groan, but then smiled and jumped off his husband's lap. "Who's first in the kitchen!" he shouted, and the children started running, laughing. Simon dragged himself reluctantly off the deck chair, but then ran after them.</p><p>After a filling dinner, the four of them lay down on the couch in the living room and were not going to do anything.</p><p>"Maybe you want to paint?" Simon sat up.</p><p>"Yes!" David and Alberto shouted in unison, jumping up from the couch. Simon chuckled, went to get paints and pages. The children sat at the landing, Raphael next to them.</p><p>Everything was going well at first, until Alberto had a great idea to finger-paint. After a while David guessed his brother's idea. Raphael swallowed, unsure as Simon joined them himself.</p><p>"You must be kidding now," he said.</p><p>"No. Come paint with us" and Simon left a green spot on his nose.</p><p>"Oh you.." Raphael grabbed the paint cup and made two lines on his cheek. The children looked at them in surprise.</p><p>"What are dads doing?"</p><p>"I don't know. But if they can, we can too," concluded Alberto and jumped off the chair. He grabbed Raphael's hand, leaving a respectable handprint.</p><p>"Oh you little.." Raphael picked it up, leaving a yellow mark on his ear. The boy laughed and grabbed Raphael's face with both hands.</p><p>They weren't going to clean up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. coming out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>based on prompt from generator: Simon is/comes out as trans. Raphael does their best to support them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trans Simon headcanon lives in my head rent free.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm summer day. They were both lying on the bed watching the series. Raphael's room was permeated with the pleasant scent of incense. Raphael wrapped his partner around the waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Simon's expression was nervous, as if he was worried about something. Raphael, without looking up, muttered:</p><p>"You think too much, mi amor" the boy jumped up and quickly looked to the side.</p><p>"It's.. it's nothing," he muttered.</p><p>"Are you sure? I feel something's bothering you," Simon stared at his pale face. Raphael did not like the sun, so he spent most of the summer at home and never sunbathed.</p><p>"There's something I'd like to tell you." Santiago paused the show and sat up.</p><p>"Mm, I'm listening" Lewis was unable to meet his eyes. It was evident that he was stressed and the topic must be difficult.</p><p>"We've been together for a long time. Really long. And there's something you don't know. And.. I think it's time for you to find out."</p><p>"How do you know I don't know?" Simon's frightened eyes went to the deck of tarot cards on Raphael's desk. "Just kidding. Go on," Lewis took a few deep breaths.</p><p>"I'm.. I'm a trans boy" he choked out. If there were such a thing as a thermometer of feelings, the mercury from Simon's thermometer would have long since blown out of the device.</p><p>There was silence. Raphael stared at him.</p><p>"I.. maybe I'll go now," he swallowed and stood up.</p><p>"Simon, wait" Santiago came behind him, grabbing the wrist. "Sit down, okay? You look like you're about to pass out" Lewis sat down. "Listen" Raphael crouched down in front of him. "At first I want to tell you that I am very proud of you. I can't imagine how much stress you had to eat to tell me this. You felt it before we met, right?"</p><p>"Something like two years earlier.."</p><p>"I'm glad you told me that. I want you to know that it has no effect on our relationship and you will always be my Simon. I will support you as much as I can. Okay?" he brushed a lock of his hair and sat down next to him. Lewis was silent for a long time until he embraced him and buried his face in the hollow of his neck.</p><p>"Thank you," he squeaked. Raphael smiled and hugged him tightly.</p><p>"I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. we are finally thogether</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another crossover.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knock.</p><p>"Hey. How are you?" hollow. voice. "How's your mom? Brothers and sister? I hope you are fine. You deserve the best. Me? I'm fine too. Don't worry, I haven't found anybody else. I'm still waiting for you. I hope you're waiting for me too. You know, I won't be chatting because I think you can see everything that is happening to me. Or you know what?" the crackle of wood, the rustle of grass, the rustle of gravel. "Maybe I'll tell you a little bit. So Clary became the number one hero. I'm third, but I don't mind it. Magnus fell to fifth, but he's still doing well. He misses you, you know? He misses you terribly."</p><p>Misses, misses, misses.</p><p>"We all want to hug you back. I feel so empty when I can't hug you again. Oh, oh, Raphael" he puts his face in his hands, salty tears running down his cheeks. "If only you were here! I'm sure you would be the number one hero! Not that I wish badly Clary. You're asking who's in second place? Jace. Yeah, that Jace! I'm shocked that I'm on the third! Don't worry about it? Of course I don't care, saving people is what counts after all, right? That's right! Don't worry, my mental health is getting better and better.."</p><p>Better, better, better.</p><p>"Yes, it was true that I wanted to commit suicide.. yes, I know that then I would not get to Paradise, I would just hang around in torment on the Earth. I know that I am unreasonable, I know, I know.."</p><p>I know, I know, I know.</p><p>"Oh, Raphael!" bitter cry. "You've been gone five years and I still can't pull myself together!" cold marble tombstone. "Tell me, what did I do to you that made you walk away from me!? That you punished me like that! What did I sin !? You could at least say goodbye to me! But instead I had the sight of them disconnecting you, the sight of straight lines and that screeching screech! How could you!? "</p><p>How, how, how?</p><p>People look at him, but don't want to draw the attention of hero number three.</p><p>"But I still love you, Raphael. I still love you," he whispers, swallowing tears.</p><p>Love love love.</p><p>It's such an empty word now.</p><p>Empty just like him.</p><p>He rose from the bench, straightened the flowers, and brushed his fingers over the panel as if to brush his hair.</p><p>"Hope we meet soon" whisper, whisper, whisper.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Bang.</p><p>Screams.</p><p>Crash.</p><p>The smell of blood.</p><p>Pain.</p><p>He is lying on the ground, surrounded by three people.</p><p>Fire.</p><p>Smoke.</p><p>Regret and cry.</p><p>"Clary, no," he wheezes as the redheaded woman pulls out her phone.</p><p>"Simon.."</p><p>"No, Clary. It's over."</p><p>"Simon.." the squeaky voice of the oldest man kneeling next to him.</p><p>"Magnus" calm tone, extends his hand towards him. "Sorry. I am so sorry to you. I promise you that I will tell him how much you miss him. I give him a hug from everyone." he coughs, blood spills from his mouth, the knife in his body causes more pain. "I'll apologize from you, Jace, I'll kiss him from you, Clary," he took a deep breath, his vision blurring.</p><p>Sorry, sorry, sorry.</p><p>"Magnus. Once again, I'm so sorry that I'm leaving you now. But you have Alec, live your life quietly, protect each other. But.." he breathes heavier and harder, Magnus grabs his hand. Lewis suddenly laughs as if he had told the best joke. Jace wants to shout something, but he cuts him off. "Name the kids with our names, okay?" then his head falls on his shoulder and his grip is loosened. The chest stops floating, the eyes are fixed on one point.</p><p>Clary, crying, reaches towards him with a dirty hand, lowers his eyelids.</p><p>Magnus is crying, and Jace hides his face in the crease of his elbow, whether he likes it or not.</p><p>Hero number three passed away with a smile and an apology on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>"I've been waiting for you, you know?" melodic, attractive, calm voice. "We've all been waiting for you" he looks younger. Angelic face, hair falling in curls. No scars, no scrapes, no blood. Four eight-year-old children running in circles, a teenager standing next to him, a woman close to forty.</p><p>"Raphael" saw tears on his cheeks. They looked as pure as tiny diamonds, pretty crystals. He did not notice that he was crying. "Raphael" repeated. He ran up to him, everything was happening in slow motion, but more smoothly. He slipped into his arms. He wasn't empty anymore.</p><p>He was full.</p><p>Full, full, full.</p><p>His heart was no longer beating, there was no breath, but he feels him perfectly.</p><p>"Oh, oh, Raphael" he repeats. "I've missed you so much. Everyone misses you." As you can see the others do not want to disturb them at all, the woman smiles. "Magnus and I couldn't pull ourselves together, oh, Magnus, I'm so sorry to him," he hides his face in Raphael's shirt.</p><p>"Come on, mi amor," he just says, taking his hand. "I have a lot to show you." The woman hugs Raphael, the teenager puts her hand on Simon's shoulder. Children come back to them, cuddling against their legs. Laughs, smiles. No worries. One of the boys is tightening the arms on Simon's trouser leg.</p><p>All eight are heading towards eternal happiness.</p><p>"We're finally together."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>from prompt: Them exploring each others' bodies, but not in the sexual way. Finding their different birthmarks, looking over each others' scars and sharing the stories behind them, running their hands over one another and just appreciating the feeling of the other person next to them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The goosebumps on Simon's skin were caused by the penetrating chill of the room. His hands traced Raphael's smooth skin. The index finger traced the cross-shaped scar across his chest. He raised his big eyes to his partner's face. The other placed his hands on the younger man's hips, then closed his eyes.</p><p>"Several dozen years ago, rumors were circulating in the area where I lived that a vampire was hanging around somewhere. My friends and I decided to... hunt him. Mi madre gave me this cross to protect me from it, but..." he paused and sighed hard. "I myself was turned into a dirty, sinful creature, the cross burned my skin. It was only Magnus who helped me wear it again. I was raised to be a good Catholic," Lewis took a breath, bit his lip. He didn't know what to say.</p><p>"I'm sorry.." he just mumbled, and the Mexican didn't say anything but smiled slightly and his thumb touched the scar on Simon's thigh.</p><p>"Oh, that's.. it's from a skateboarding accident when I was little" his gaze drifted to the scar. "Maybe I had protectors, but.. and I also had shorts. And since everyone was skating back then, I really wanted to too." Santiago laughed and Lewis said it was the most beautiful sound in the world.</p><p>"And this one?" Simon pointed to the white line on his cheek, and Simon immediately put his hand on it.</p><p>"It's... a nasty incident with UV light. I'd rather not talk about it."</p><p>"O.. okay I understand" anyway, Simon placed a tiny kiss on the spot. "And this" quickly changed the subject. "It's from a cat" pointed to the three dashes on the arm. "I do not recommend tank tops" he felt a cold hand on him.</p><p>"I love cats."</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"I know, I know" he laughed lightly, "when I was just a kid, I had a little ginger kitten, which I called Caramelo, which means candy."</p><p>"Not creatively."</p><p>"Oh, callatè" he grunted. Simon snorted. "You are lucky to still have your normal life. Enjoy it," he added in a sadder voice.</p><p>"Raphael" leaned over him and looked straight in the eyes. "I'm lucky because I have you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. poem night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air smelled of cologne and the most expensive perfumes. The inky sky was dotted with little diamonds, the lights of the city shimmering below.</p><p>They were both standing by the windowsill, staring at each other. The younger man's chocolate eyes showed stars, the older one held him gently by the elbows, while the boy placed his hands on his shoulders.</p><p>Their faces came closer, their lips pressed together. They were delicate, holding each other as if they were porcelain figurines that could shatter at any moment. The kiss was passionate, filled with all kinds of feelings, ranging from love and tenderness to happiness and gratitude.</p><p>The gentle lips of the black-haired man slid down the olive neck of the boy, sucking on the sensitive place, he listened to the quiet murmurs. The fangs popped out of his gums, pressing gently against his skin. He stuck his fangs into it, and a scarlet, thick liquid ran out between his teeth, feeling like he was drinking thick, sweet caramel.</p><p>The boy let out a groan, his legs buckled under him. The Mexican ran his tongue over the two points he left on the skin.</p><p>They were silent.</p><p>Neither exchanged a single word.</p><p>Once on the king's bed with a black canopy, Simon melted into the soft mattress, feeling Santiago dangle over him like a cat of prey. The golden cross hung between them, and he closed his eyes as he felt a cold hand on his stomach. The temperature difference was big, he was hot and Raphael remained cold.</p><p>He had been cold for seventy-one years, but with Simon he felt as if he had warmed up again.</p><p>Lewis's hand slipped under his jacket, slowly pulling it off. The dark-eyed man undid the buttons on the younger man's shirt and kissed his collarbone.</p><p>"Eres hermosa.." he croaked, tossing his shirt on the silk carpet. As they both looked at each other, naked, the moon came out from behind the clouds and illuminated the white skin of the vampire, which shimmered as if sprinkled with crystal dust.</p><p>Lewis placed a hand on his cheek and Raphael kissed it, then bit into a red ring. He could hear the blood rustling in his veins, he didn't hesitate to leave a few new red spots on his partner's stomach.</p><p>Their bodies moved in harmony, rhythmically. Smoothly.</p><p>"Raphael.."</p><p>"Ereas hermosa," he repeated.</p><p>That night was for them.</p><p>A night they could be alone with themselves before they go back to their own worlds and go about their business.</p><p>The night their hearts reunited again before Simon left the hotel again.</p><p>It was weird to be in control of Raphael when he was in control of everything and everyone. Now Simon had it on his stomach in front of him. He spread flowery kisses along his spine, fingers dancing om his skin.</p><p>As if he wanted to mark him.</p><p>He sank his nails into his skin, leaving red marks again.</p><p>He placed a passionate kiss on the back of his neck, nosing the gold chain with his nose. The Mexican's hair was a complete mess now, like it was when he entered his office and Santiago sat at his desk, drowning in the abyss of papers.</p><p>"Raphael, Raphael, Raphael," he repeated over and over. Later he muttered a Hebrew word meaning beautiful.</p><p>Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful.</p><p>Raphael was beautiful.</p><p>"Te amo, te amo, siempre te amaré," he whispered.</p><p>Te amo, te amo.</p><p>"Je t'aime aussi, je t'aime et je ne m'arrêterai jamais," Simon replied.</p><p>Later, when they changed positions again, Raphael lay with his head on Lewis's chest full of bites, listening to his pounding heart.</p><p>Even though his heart hadn't been beating for a long time, it began to beat again against him.</p><p>He looked at him and kissed him again as if they were to be separated forever.</p><p>But it was their night.</p><p>The night their hearts were reunited.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. am i enough for you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for a long time of inactivity, but I haven't had my laptop and I don't like writing on my phone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Simon turned the key in the door. He was tired of another day at work and dreamed of nothing but a hot shower and sleep. He stretched and went straight to the bathroom. He kept his pajamas in a pouf in the corner of the room. He turned on the hot water and sighed in pleasure. Eventually he could relax and he didn't have to quarrel with the kids. He washed himself, then put on his pajamas, feeling exhausted over him. He shuffled into the bedroom.</p><p>"I'm back," he sang, looking for his partner. He noticed him crying on the bed. "Raphael?" worried, he ran to him, crouching beside him. "Raphael, what happened? Are you in pain? Did someone hit you?" the man just shook his head, but made no sound. "Raphael, calm down" he tightened a hand on his shoulder. Raphael wiped away his tears and took a deep breath. "What's the matter?"</p><p>"I.." he began. Simon put his hands in his. "Am I.. am I enough for you?"</p><p>"What?" Simon was shocked. </p><p>"It feels like I'm not enough for you, like.. I'm broken," Raphael's lips began to tremble again. "It feels like I'm restricting you, like you're just... losing on relationship with me..." he sniffed, his eyes filled with tears.</p><p>"Is it about sex?" Simon asked.</p><p>"Y.. yes.."</p><p>"You idiot" Simon laughed and grabbed his cheeks. "Do you really think I would broke up with you for such a trivial reason? Raphael, you have no influence on it," wiped his tears away. "Honey, I'll keep saying it until you get it. I don't mind it," he smiled. "You're everything to me, right? It does not matter for me. This is not the basis of the relationship." He kissed his knuckles. "Come on, stop crying."</p><p>"Are you… telling the truth? Are you sure?" Simon sighed.</p><p>"Yes, sun. I'm telling you honestly, straight from my heart. Come on, you got all snotty," he got up and took a packet of tissues from the drawer next to him, then handed them to him. Raphael blew his nose and pulled away, and Simon lay down beside him, wrapping his arms around him. Raphael hid his face in his partner's chest</p><p>Lewis kissed his forehead, stroking the back of Raphael's neck with his thumb.</p><p>"I love you" he whispered. He only closed his eyes when he felt the younger man relax and they both fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. poem morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the airtight and darkness of curtain black like lacquer spilled on a sheet, could be seen warm orange rays of the sun. He made a soft grunt as he rolled over and rubbed his eyes as he tried to shake off the rest of his sleep. As he looked to the side, he met his partner's back, who had apparently floated into the deep waters of sleep, grunting softly.</p><p>The red lines on Simon's fingernails were still visible on his back, and he was in shock. They looked like scratches made by a wild animal. He ran his finger over one of him, one word wandering in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Marked, marked, marked.</em>
</p><p>Raphael was marked by him.</p><p>Raphael was his.</p><p>He moved closer and began to kiss his neck like colored butterflies that swirled tightly to stick together.</p><p>"Por el amor de Dios, Lewis.. go back to sleep," his voice was still shrouded in a heavy, thick fog. Simon chuckled, sounding like a clear mountain stream.</p><p>As he drew the shapes on Raphael's back, he himself noticed the reddened rings on his hands.</p><p>He's been marked too.</p><p>They both belonged to each other.</p><p>He leaned in, his hair, shaggy as the waves of the sea, brushed the vampire's forehead. He kissed him just above the ear.</p><p>"I'm not sleeping at this time" he replied softly. He ran his fingertips over Raphael's skin, cold as needles of ice.</p><p>"But I am" he grunted, his voice trembling like little rocks falling from the greatest mountain. However, the younger one did not give up. He twisted Raphael's onyx-black hair around his finger. Without opening his eyes, Santiago bared his gleaming snow-white fangs, looking like a lion wanting to leap at prey.</p><p>Against his will, Mexican opened his eyelids and rolled over under the silk eiderdown. He stared into his eyes, but then his gaze fell to the two punctures on Simon's neck. He reached out and brushed it with his thumb.</p><p>"Are you all right?" he asked, sweet concern in his voice. Lewis smiled radiantly,</p><p>"Yes" he murmured as if he were a small cat cuddling to a larger one. He wrapped his arm around him, allowed his face to be hidden in his neck. He could still smell his cologne, even though it was already blown out.</p><p>As he dressed in front of a large mirror with rich gold borders, he felt Raphael's gaze pierce his back. Putting on his sweatshirt, he heard the comment.</p><p>"You put such a bag over your sculpted body? Sin" the brown smiled with the corner of his mouth and, turning on his heel, walked over to his partner.</p><p>"You were sinful yesterday," he whispered, placing a kiss on his lips. Raphael's lips were soft and full and perfect for that.</p><p>You could feel the thread that had stapled their hearts started to break. They did not want to part.</p><p>"I'll see you in two days," he said in a sad voice, like lava melting everything in its way.</p><p>As Simon Lewis left the room, the thread slipped from both hearts and fell silently to the floor.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. even in danger you are a poem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Drop your weapon, Raphael" her voice was hissing, even her movements curving like an agile, cunning viper. "Drop the weapon or the boy will die" she pressed the knife tighter to the neck of the fearful man.</p><p>"Raphael.." he grunted, then squeaked as the blade plunged deeper, gently cutting the skin. Crystal tears flowed from his eyes, his lips trembled.</p><p>The dagger fell with a loud clang to the marble floor. The sleeves of the fallen-angel's most expensive suit were frayed and could serve as short sleeves. His alabaster skin had red spots, some of them were even black.</p><p>Holy water.</p><p>He was a sinful, dirty being.</p><p>But there was still one thought in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Dios mío, cuídalo, no lo dejes morir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No lo dejes morir.</em>
</p><p>The man was dirty, scared and bloody. A great stain of dried blood hung around his eye like a colored flower, a red rose. The heel clicked.</p><p>"Get down on your knees and beg for his life" insidious viper.</p><p>The fallen angel stood at first, but finally his knees buckled under him, and he fell on the marble like a rag doll. He rested on his hands, his long fingernails snapping.</p><p>"Let him go.." his voice was shaking. He felt humiliated.</p><p>The fire crackled around.</p><p>It danced merrily.</p><p>"Please, let him go!" he screamed, his voice shaking the glass.</p><p>"What a pathetic sight, isn't it Raphael? First you overthrow me, and now you plead on your knees for the life of your human toy."</p><p>Fire licked his elegant shoes.</p><p>"Simon is not a toy.." he grunted.</p><p>"What? I don't think I heard it."</p><p>"Simon, it's not a toy! Let him go bitch!" The boy made a sound of pain, a trickle of scarlet liquid began to appear on the knife's edge.</p><p>Just now did he understand what he had done.</p><p>"Excuse me?" somewhere in the distance there was a crash of a falling beam.</p><p>Suddenly the viper hissed shrilly, and the man fell out of its hands. The fallen angel lunged toward him, his heavy black wings trailing behind him, slowing him down.</p><p>But still, he caught him.</p><p>A man now in the arms of darkness.</p><p>
  <em>Good job, Simon.</em>
</p><p>The dryness in his mouth was comparable to the heat of the Sahara desert. He yelped and opened his heavy, ragged eyelids. One of his eyes was dark and the other was mist. Pain was piercing his head.</p><p>At one point, a gentle hand propped the back of his head and he felt the cold glass against his lips.</p><p>"Drink, mi corazón. Maybe you'll feel a little better," the voice was tired, quiet and calm. Unable to raise his own hands, he drank the contents of the glass down to the last drop of water.</p><p>Later, a soft swab washed his eyelid. He blinked quickly, had to wait a while to gather all the information about what had actually happened. As he turned his head, he met the exhausted Raphael.</p><p>There were dark spots under his eyes, the whites of his eyes were enveloped in red mesh. His hands were wrapped in bandages. He stroked Simon's cheek with his thumb.</p><p>"He's okay," he whispered, "she'll never hurt you again," red waves appeared in his eyes, and then ruby tears started running down his cheeks. "You're not safe here.. you should get out of here and never come back here." We should break up, you should forget about me and start your life all over again" the other one just shook his head gently, and his lips turned into a voiceless</p><p>
  <em>I cannot leave you because I love you.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. painting a poem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a slight chill in the room that was slowly melted by the warmth of the candles. Moonlight slipped through the thin curtains. The brush he was holding in his fingers danced on the bare skin, spreading the thick paint.</p><p>They were both silent, only Simon's calm breathing could be heard.</p><p>He tossed the brush into the gothic chalice and grabbed the other one with a much smaller head. He drowned it in ink paint. He drew various, colorful curls that slowly formed a majestic image.</p><p>"Don't move.." he whispered with a bright smile. His hand writhed against his skin like canvas, like Van Gogh drawing a Starry Night.</p><p>"You'll wash it off," Santiago replied, piercing the faded rose around his eye.</p><p>He told Elaine he was beaten.</p><p>"I will" rinsed the brush, guiding a new layer.</p><p>Onyx, ink, alabaster, gold.</p><p>These colors perfectly matched each other.</p><p>They danced together, mingling each other, jumping from hand to hand.</p><p>With the last brushstroke, Lewis drew his feelings, emotions on his partner's body.</p><p>He put the magic instruments back in their place, hung over the vampire, careful not to get his shirt dirty.</p><p>"You're beautiful, you know?" brushed his nose against his nose.</p><p>"You are more beautiful" sweet ambrosia flowed from his lips, hugging his heart. Raphael closed his eyelids, heavy with sleepy amethyst.</p><p>"I think we're going to argue."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>